


Super Saiyan Gamer: Game of the Year Edition-

by SuperSaiyanSora_Sama



Category: Bleach, Dragon Ball, Naruto, anime - Fandom, crossover - Fandom, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanSora_Sama/pseuds/SuperSaiyanSora_Sama
Summary: When a kid named Hikari wakes up in a void with a screen telling him that he has died with no memory of how exactly it had happened, he must choose his fate and play the game of life, literally.Gamer Fic, Semi Self Insert. -Rated Mature for language and sexual themes. Game of the Year Addition - Multiple character's, each with their own different paths Hikari can take, What will he choose?This was posted on Fanfiction.net first and is up to Chapter 16, I'll be transferring them over the next few days, so don't mind me mentioning things and guest comments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Press Any Button**

**Author's Note:**

**I got this idea from Dragon Ball: RPG Rebirth, by Klldarkness and Goku the Gamer, by Astroman1000. I really like gamer stories and love Kll's story as it continues, and love Astroman's although he hasn't updated it since April 2018. There was a slight problem with each for me though. I like Si's but I wanted to see Kll's character follow canon even slightly, and Astroman's? well, I find it’s a fun adventure, but manipulative Bulma turns me off a little. And so, I decided to write my own story, although it will probably be shit as this is only my second story ever written, and my first isn't even finished or on this site.**

**I think that's a good enough introduction to my thought process, Ikuze!**

Human-like speech: "HEY YOU!:

Human-like thought: ‘Genius!’

Gamer System Opening: **[You have leveled up!]**

Unknown Voice:** {Hmm, your power is increasing, good.}**

**I do not own The Gamer or Dragon ball Z, they are owned by Sung Sang-Young and Akira Toriyama respectively. Only the idea for the story and plot my own, along with any OCs I think up for said story.**

* * *

**[You are dead]**

... Well shit, guess I'm dead. What gave it away you ask? Maybe the BIG FUCKING SCREEN SAYING I'M DEAD! Like seriously, the fuck mate? One moment I'm sitting at home, drinking some pop and editing my VR software for game creation and next thing I know, I'm here, in a giant ass white space with big black bold words telling me my life is over. I had a lot going for me too, Minimal student loans because of my scholarships for Vincent University, A good flow of money from some small but good quality VR games, and I was just about done with a bigger game that I had put a good three years into. Sure, I didn't have a significant other, and my family wasn't living near enough for me to visit them, but it was a good life with a great future...

I... I... "I want some answers..." I whispered into the void.

**{Answers huh? If you wanted them, just ask.}**

"Huh! Who's there!? Show yourself!" I shouted out. No one came forward and the voice did not speak again. I stayed where I was for a bit before a thought came to me. 'Just ask.'

"Where am I?"

**[The Eternal Void, Birthplace of most Gamers]**

... Oh shit, I'm a Gamer, aren't I? Fuck, that's not gonna go over well with my health insurance. "I understand, What do I need to do?" I ask.

**[Player recognized... Hikari Aki.]**

**[Loading Systems...]**

**[Loading Status...]**

**[Loading Explanations...]**

**[Loading guide...]**

**[Startup Completed, Initiating SI Protocol]**

"Wait, SI Protocol? does that mean..."

**[Please choose a world to be inserted into.]**

**Naruto**

**One Piece**

**Bleach**

**Dragon Ball**

**RWBY**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Fusion**

**Massive Meetup**

ohhh shit, At least I understand basic mechanics and skills from the comic. But That's a hard choice, normally I wouldn't be so indecisive, but I love all these options. Except for RWBY, I never even watched that show. I do have a pretty good idea what the last two options are, a fusion between two worlds or just mash all of them together. I think I'll just go with Dragon Ball, I practically know that series by heart. "I choose Dragon Ball!"

**[World "Dragon Ball" chosen, please select a time of entry and character you wish to be.]**

**[Time]**

**Dragon Ball(early)**

**Dragon Ball(mid)**

**Dragon Ball(late)**

**Dragon Ball Z(early)**

**Dragon Ball Z(mid)**

**Dragon Ball Z(late)**

**Dragon Ball Super(early)**

**Dragon Ball Super(mid)**

**Dragon Ball Super(late)**

**[Character]**

**Goku**

**ChiChi**

**Gohan(Z-Super only)**

**Goten(Z-Super only)**

**Vegeta**

**Bulma**

**Trunks-Kid(Z-Super only)**

**Bulla(Super only)**

**Trunks-Adult**

**Gohan-Future**

**Piccolo(DB(Late) Z-Super only)**

**Krillin**

**Tien**

**Yamcha**

**Roshi**

**Raditz**

**Nappa**

**King Cold**

**Frieza**

**Farmer With a Shotgun**

... Holy Shit, that's a lot of options. Whatever, I already know what I'm gonna pick. "I pick Dragon Ball Early and play as Goku!"

**[Terms Excepted]**

**[loading status]**

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Undecided**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Str: 0**

**Str (strength) is your general physical power in all aspect, it affects your damage output, Ki Reserves, and a minor effect on Health(Hp)**

**1 Str = 10 damage**

**Every 5 Str = 10 Hp, 10 ki**

**End: 0**

**End (Endurance) is your resistance to damage, your stamina, KiRegen (Ki Regeneration), and minor effect to Hp and Ki**

**5 End = 10 Hp, 10 ki**

**5 End = 1 KiRegen/min.**

**Dex: 0**

**Dex (Dexterity) is your overall speed and flexibility**

**1 Dex = 5 mph running speed**

**Vit: 0**

**Vit (Vitality) affects your health and Ki directly, but also decreases your aging rate(aging is not affected due to Saiyan biology covering this) and increasing your lifespan.**

**1 Vit = 10 Hp, 10 Ki**

**5 Vit = 1 HpRegen/min.**

**Every 5 Vit your maximum age goes up a year**

**Int: 0**

**Int (Intelligence) affects how fast you learn, processing speed, and HpRegen (Health Regeneration)**

**Wis: 0**

**Wis (Wisdom) affects how you use what you know, and how fast you act on it**

**Status Points: 30**

**The stats of an average person are between 4 and 6 with exceptional people able to make it to 10, this means that you could start off as superhuman in two stats or spread them out semi equally or fully equal. Please allocate your stats and choose a name before we continue.**

Alright then, I already understand that trying to be superhuman in two or three stats is a really bad choice, and unequal distribution will make me weak in areas so I'm going with five points each, fully equal. The name though... I don't want to be named after Goku for this, too personal, I think I'll use Son but use my real first name.

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Hp: (100/100)**

**Ki: (50/50)**

**Str: 5**

**End:5**

**Dex: 5**

**Vit: 5**

**Int:5**

**Wis: 5**

**Status Points: 0**

**[Quests]**

**These are objectives you can complete for EXP, Zeni, and other rewards.**

**[Quest Completed]**

**Complete character creation**

**+10,000 Zeni**

**+100 Exp**

**[Level Up!]**

**Each Time you Level up you gain five Status Points to allocate and a Perk Point**

**[Perks]**

**These are special conditions you can gain by using Perk Points, benefits are directly related to how much you spent to get them. Here, Take these 5 Perk Points and purchase the Perk in the menu, it will be very useful in your endeavors.**

uhh, ok. "Perks?"

**[Perk Menu]**

**Saiyan Brain Hot wiring**

**A Saiyan's brain is hot-wired to be as violent as possible by the Frieza Forces in order to make it seem to the Saiyans that it's in their nature to kill. This makes the Saiyans more willing to kill planets off for Frieza. This perk will remove that program form your brain, relieving yourself of the fight against false instincts.**

**Costs: 5 Perk Points**

**[Buy]**

Oh... Oh shit, so this is how the game is going to make it easier to convert other Saiyans to my side. I tapped the Buy button and a prompt came up asking if I am sure, hitting yes, I felt the will of the program leave my head. I didn't even know I was already fighting against it, and my thoughts seem clearer now.

**[Begin the Game?]**

**you are informed on the basics of the game and are ready to begin.**

**Yes/No**

Tapping the yes button, everything faded away and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**[You have woken up in a soft cradle.]**

**Hp and ki restored to 100%, all negative status effects negated.**

Oh shit, I'm on Planet Vegeta. this does not bold we- oh wait, it's Bardock.

He spoke with a gruff tone, "Power Level of one? Damnit, another Low-Class. Well, the least I can do is get my son off-world before Frieza destroys us."

Wow, asshole, just because I'm weak now doesn't mean I will be later. Wait, is this going to be a Minus-like Storyline? That would be great, maybe I can pull Gine into the pod or something. He busted the door open and grabbed me softly, which was surprising to me, and started running down the corridor. He stopped and pick up two pods, one using his tail, and continued outside of the base and jumped for a bit before reaching a small house. That's when Gine walked out of the house.

"What is all this about?" she asked as she noticed the pods. Bardock just stared at her for a second before setting the pods down. He opened one and put me inside before turning to Gine.

"Frieza is coming to destroy the planet, he already had my team killed along with a couple of other ones. He's coming here to finish the Saiyans off easily since he called them all here. I want to send Hikari away" He said quickly before turning back to my pod. 'Oh hey, My name is set on Vegeta too, hopefully, it stays the same on Earth.' He began to push buttons while Gine walked up to us.

"The second pod is for what then?" she asked before continuing immediately, "I'm not leaving if you’re not going."

"I knew you would say that the other pod is for a distraction, I'm going to send it the other way with a relatively close course to Frieza's ship. I'm going to launch Hakari a little after I launch that one. Then I'm going to try to stop Frieza, I know I don't have much of a chance, but a little chance is more than none." He stated as he finished imputing routes on both pods. He looked to Gine and they both nodded.

"Be careful Hikari, grow into a strong and capable man, find a wife, have a few kids, try everything at least once, and most importantly, please don't forget us my son." Gine started. "Fight well, and protect those close to you, keep yourself safe, and try to find your brother. I am sure he will like to have a family after we are gone." Bardock Finished. Then he launched the distraction pod. I was starting to feel an actual connection to these two. I.. I don't want to leave them to die. I started to scream as I banged on the windshield. 

Gine started to tear up and sighed, "I think he knows what we are doing Bardock."

Bardock nodded his head in agreement, "He is a smart one, I'll give him that. He knows we are sending him away and he doesn't want to leave us, but, I won't allow him to pay for our mistake of trusting that bastard Frieza." He walked towards the pod and tapped it, the engine started and the pod rose, I banged as hard as I could and started to cry. Then, I felt the calmness of what I suspect is Gamer's Mind kick in and stopped. Bardock nodded to me in a respectful manner while Gine waved goodbye, I'll most likely never see them again. Why was I feeling this connection? Maybe it was like animal imprinting, I don't know...

It was at least twenty minutes into the flight that the gas was let out and I was put into Hibernation for the trip to Earth. This is gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter Two: Tutorial Complete, Entering Game

**Author's Note**

**I Won't be posting Review answers in these notes, as that would make them too long. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Human-like speech:** "HEY YOU!

**Human-like thought: '** _Genius!'_

**Eternal Dragon, Monsters, other shit: "Aw, he thinks he's people"**

**Other Shit thoughts: '** _ **Holy Shit! His power levels fucking huge!'** _

**Gamer System Opening: [You have leveled up!]**

**Gamer System General: Allocate your status points.**

**I do not own The Gamer or Dragon Ball Z, they are owned by Manhwa Comics and Akira Toriyama respectively. Only the idea to fuse them and my insert are my own, along with any OCs I think up for said story.**

* * *

I awoke to the rumbling of my pod, noticing the arcs of heat and fire in the windshield as I plummeted through what I assume is the atmosphere of Earth as I can't see through said arc of flames. I quickly stretch out and then curl up in a ball, I have no idea if this is gonna help me, but it's worth a shot. It was moments after I curled up that I felt the pod crash land, although it didn't throw me around like I thought it might. I uncurled and stare at the door as it slowly opens. Noticing the site of an old man running towards the pod, I sat crawled up to the entrance and waited as he got closer. When he had reached me the scene played out just like it did in the show, except for one thing. Gohan had named me Hikari, I guess the game really did let me get called by what I wanted instead of Goku. I also had figured out on the way back that I could not access the menu until I turned three, what was exactly seven months away from now as I had started as a Two-year-old somehow. This is gonna be a long year.

* * *

It had been 7 months, it was currently 11:58 at night. I had stayed awake just for this, as I was apparently born directly at midnight. I had only found that out when I mentally asked the system for my exact birth date, which is provided at least that for me. It turned Midnight.

**[Congratulations!]**

**You are now three years old and have access to your menu screen. Remember to check the options menu!**

'Menu'

**[Menu]**

**Status**

**Options**

**Save**

**Load**

**Extras**

**Exit Game**

What? this is weird, I don't remember The Gamer having these kinds of options... 'Options?'

**[Options]**

**Difficulty****: **Beginner **(Beginner, Easy, Medium, Hard, Expert, Hero, Legendary, Chaos)**

**BGM: 0%**

**Voices: 100%**

**Effects: 100%**

Holy shit is there a lot of difficulties. Anyways, I set BGM to 30%, Voices I left at 100%, and Effects to 70%. Couldn't change the difficulty though. I went back to Menu and opened the save slots, of which I had 99. The save menu seemed to be in the style of Kingdom Hearts though, so it made sense. I saved and went into Extras, but the menu was blank and grayed out. Then I tried Exit Game...

**[Heading to Character Library...]**

The world faded away and I was in the void again, before statues started to appear around me, each being a Goku Character, but having different outfits and sometimes weapons. Three slid out of the pack and in front of me, these three had color while the others did not. They had text above their heads, they said in order Original Goku, Kakorot, and Legendary Goku. I understood what the other two meant, Original being what I was playing right now and Kakorot being if Goku stayed on planet Vegeta and Frieza didn't blow it up. Legendary Goku though, I had to read a bio provided by the game.

**[Legendary Goku]**

**What if the roles of two destined children were switched? What if Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan, was not so and it instead was Goku? What would happen in this kind of situation? who knows, it's your story to play.**

That... actually sounds like a good one to play through, but I'm still at the beginning of my first playthrough. Better to finish that first, then explore other stories. I went back to Options and loaded my game back up, before opening my full Status.

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Power Level: 1.5**

**Hp: (170/170)**

**Ki: (120/120)**

**Str: 7**

**End:7**

**Dex: 6**

**Vit: 6**

**Int:8**

**Wis: 7**

** Skills **

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

huh, seems being born on midnight comes with advantages, along with the other perks and the training Gohan "secretly" puts me through, I'm doing pretty well. Now though, I must use that Fiction Adaption Skill. I just have to think of the skill I want, right?

**You have unlocked multiple energy sources!**

**Cha(Chakra) and ChaRegen**

**These are affected by Vit and Int**

**1 Vit = 10 Cha**

**5 Int = 1 ChaRegen/min**

**Rei(Reishi) and ReiRegen**

**These are affected by Int and Wis**

**1 Wis = 10 Rei**

**5 Int = 1 ReiRegen/min**

**Mp(Mana) and MpRegen**

**1 Int = 10 Mp**

**5 Wis = 1 MpRegen/min**

That's enough for now, don't have much use for anything until I'm at least five or so. I'll just have to wait a couple of years and see what kind of training Gohan puts me through along the way...

* * *

**Time Skip Length: 2 years**

"Come on! Just a little more!"

"That's Right Hikari, just a bit more and you'll get that Bowl of Dumplings," Gohan said from the sidelines. Yeah, you heard him right, he's making me pull a rock about the size of my body to get some dumplings. A four-year-old, pulling a rock that about twenty pounds, to get some food. I won't complain too much though, at least I'm getting stats for this shit. When I finally reached the bowl, Gohan took the rope off of me and I heard a Ding before a popup appeared.

**[Due to copious amounts of minor activity, you gain 1 Str and 1 Vit point]**

Damn, was hoping for an Endpoint too. I very rarely get stats for this, as the game considers this minor activity. I decided to check my stats again.

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Power Level: 2**

**Hp: (170/170)**

**Ki: (120/120)**

**Cha: locked**

**Rei: locked**

**Mp: Locked**

**Str: 8**

**End:8**

**Dex: 7**

**Vit: 7**

**Int:8**

**Wis: 8  
**

** Skills **

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

Well then, That's a little better, but I'm really starting to hate that fucking Power Level counter. I mean seriously? Two? Come on man, throw me something. Whatever, the point is that I am still six years away from Bulma appearing in my life. Goku was around ten when he met her, the only problem is Gohan. He died before Bulma and Goku met, and I can't consciously look at the moon to kill the old man, it wouldn't be right. I just have to hope he doesn't get in the way of the plot, like trying to come with us or some shit. I'll just have to keep up my training, I have to have at least a power level of 10 before Bulma gets here.

* * *

**Time Skip: 3 years**

It wasn't supposed to happen like this again. I had taken every precaution, done everything in my power to avoid that fucking thing, but it happened anyway. It was just a regular training session, and we were having a mock battle. My pod, it wasn't moved from its spot nearby, and it wasn't destroyed. It started up on its own, we both heard it. Then, it projected a moon. He never had a chance, I was much too powerful. Before Gohan died though, he used one last Ki Blast to destroy the pod, ending the projection. There was no way I could have known about the pods programming, but I still should have. I should have figured it would do something like that.

I should have destroyed it much earlier when I had the chance...

* * *

**Time Skip: 4 more years**

Finally, I feel someone approaching my location, no one ever comes here so it must be her, a little later than I thought though since I am twelve at this point instead of ten. I to check my stats and skills, the skills had been put into categories when I started learning shit. I also haven't used any uses on Fiction Adaptation either. 'Full Status'

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Power Level: 11**

**Hp: (350/350)**

**HpRegen: 3/min**

**Ki: (300/300)**

**KiRegen: 3/min**

**Cha:(180/180)**

**ChaRegen: 2/min**

**Rei:(100/100)**

**ReiRegen: 2/min**

**Mp: (110/110)**

**MpRegen: 2/min**

**Str: 16**

**End:15**

**Dex: 13**

**Vit: 18**

**Int:11**

**Wis: 10**

**Status Points: 5**

**Perk Points: 1**

** Gamer Skills **

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**Uses: 105**

** Strike Skills **

**[Hand to Hand Combat Mastery]**

**Lvl: 7 (230/700)**

**Your level of skill in close combat with no weapons.**

**7% increase in physical damage**

**7% increase in combat speed**

** Ki Skills **

**[Ki Blast]**

**Lvl: 6 (30/600)**

**A small ball-shaped blast of Ki**

**Base damage based on Str**

**Can be charged for double damage**

**[Ki Sense]**

**Lvl: 2 (170/200)**

**Feel the life force around you, and pinpoint every being near you.**

**Range: 1 mile**

** Chakra Skills **

**[Wall Walking Exercise]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed (1000/1000)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stick to a surface, too much and you blast off it, too little and you slip.**

**[Water Walking]**

**Lvl: 4 (170/400)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stand on the surface of most liquids, you must match the ripples of the liquid with your Chakra to stay afloat.**

** Mana Skills **

**[Telekinesis]**

**Lvl: 8 (410/800)**

**Focus your Mana on an object and connect it with yourself, use that connection to inflict your will to move it.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

The experience... I don't want to talk about it.

I went to the road and waited. Ah, here comes that fucking car, wonder how I should deal with her, don't want to follow the canon for this. Hopefully, she won't treat me as a kid like Goku, With that growth perk, I have grown to be a little taller than Goku at this point. I'll just have to wait and see...


	3. Chapter Three: First Quest

**Author's Note:**

**I forgot to mention so far that my Power Level system is based on power scaling and my own opinions, this means that it's not going to match up with the official levels in the manga. Now then, Let's start shall we?**

**Quick note, I'm changing this to an M-Rating, I hope most of you won't mind that.**

**Human-like speech:** "HEY YOU!

**Human-like thought: '** _Genius!'_

**Eternal Dragon, Monsters, other shit: "Aw, he thinks he's people"**

**Other Shit thoughts: '** _ **Holy Shit! His power levels fucking huge!'** _

**Gamer System Opening: [You have leveled up!]**

**Gamer System General: Allocate your status points.**

**I do not own The Gamer or Dragon Ball Z, they are owned by Manhwa Comics and Akira Toriyama respectively. Only the idea to fuse them and my insert are my own, along with any OCs I think up for said story.**

* * *

As the car approached me, I started to think back on Gohan. I don't know why, but I had grown attached to him, and now I was going to leave this place behind. I most likely would never come back to this place again, and I knew I can't really do anything about it. You see, what most wouldn't know, is that I used the Load feature to try and keep Gohan alive.

It didn't work. Every time I went back, something would happen, no matter what I did. Destroyed the pod? Somehow looked at the moon on accident. Told Gohan about the Oozaru? He didn't believe me and thought it was my imagination, and took me outside to prove it. I tried many other things, and eventually, I actually succeeded. I was so happy, but then, as I was sitting with him after making sure nothing happened, he died.

That's right, his death was predetermined, He died of a heart attack. That was this Load timeline too, I didn't try to go back after that. I think The Game was trying to stop me from knowing that fact because when he died, a popup appeared. It told me that his death was natural and could not be wished back, I think that was the Game's way of telling me it was his time to die, no matter what. I still have no clue why he had a heart attack at that specific time.

I come back from my thought to a honking horn as the car barrels towards me, failing to stop. I put my arms out and grabbed the front in as I was pushed back before it finally stopped. Bulma was in the car, staring at me dumbfounded at my feat of strength. I let go and took out the Power Pole, Gohan had given me it at age seven.

"This is my home and the resting place of my grandfather, I will not allow you to desecrate it by barreling through here without care," I said in a firm tone. I meant it too, I don't want her messing shit up with that car since she was reckless enough to hit Goku in canon.

She seemed to get her bearings before stepping out of the car. She spoke, "I'm sorry kid, I'll just walk the rest of the way then, I just came here looking for something." I already knew she wasn't really sorry, she was probably planning for me to be her bodyguard already.

"I really hope you don't mean the Dragon Balls," I said with bite.

"You know about them?"

"Of course I do, anyone born into my family would know."

"And that is because?"

"I would love to explain my family history miss…?"

"Bulma Briefs"

"Son Hikari, but that would have to wait until you tell me why you want them." Bulma opened her mouth to speak, "And do tell the truth Miss Briefs, I can tell if your lying."

Bulma paused for a second, thinking. "I want to wish or the perfect boyfriend." She said quickly with a blush.

I just stared at her for a second. "That wish would add negative energy to the Dragon Balls, and we really don't want that to happen."

"Why would that add negative energy, and why do we really not want to do that?"

"Sigh, If the balls gain too much negative energy, they will transform into powerful and quite evil dragons that will kill all living things on earth."

She stared at me, fear clear in her eyes. She slumped and turned around. "I guess this trip was for nothing."

"Just a minute."

She turned to back to me, and I continued. "If you would like, I plan on collecting them for a wish soon, and you could come with me. Who knows, maybe you'll meet that 'perfect boyfriend' on the trip all around the world. What do you say miss Briefs?" I held out my hand, "Care to come on an adventure?"

Bulma stared at me in thought for the longest time, then she perked up. "You know what, Yes! That sounds like fun, and your right, I might just find someone for me!" She walked over to me and took my hand.

"Well then, let's head up to the DragonBall Shrine and get it shall we?"

She nodded and we were off, walking up the road to my house, which I referred to as a shrine as I never use it as a house anymore. As we were walking a Boar jumped out of the brush and charged us, I just push Bulma behind me and bitch slapped the Boar back towards the trees. It ran away, knowing it couldn't beat me.

"Wow, you really are strong huh, do you always deal with animals like that?" She asked in awe of my strength.

"Not always, only if they attack. They don't do it much since they learned I'm the Alpha of this mountain. If they do though, one bitch slap and they run away."

Bulma seemed taken back by my language. "Do, do you always cuss like that too?" Wow, thought she wouldn't be sensitive to cursing, my bad.

"Not really, I will stop altogether if you don't like hearing it though. I thought you wouldn't mind it too much"

"I don't mind it, I was just surprised a kid would do it."

"Look Briefs-"

"Call me Bulma, we're gonna be seeing together a lot anyway."

"... Bulma, I may be twelve, but I am very knowledgeable. For example. I can quantify the strength of a person by feeling their energy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, that's right, Ki isn't known by the populace. Ki is the lifeforce of all living beings, it is quantifiable into numbers and can be used in various ways. Like I said before, I can quantify a person's strength into a number. Like so, Your power level is a solid, Six."

"Is that good?"

"Well, yes and no. You see, the average person's Power level is between four and eight. For example, an obese person that doesn't do anything but sit around playing videogames would have a power level of four, while an extreme and critically acclaimed athlete could have a power level of eight. Very rarely, are people in my case."

"So my power level is average for a person like me, I guess that's good, but what do you mean by people in 'your case'?"

"Well, people like me, who know about Ki, can learn to manipulate it. This means we can train both our physical self and our Ki to push us past the limits of a normal person. Like me, my power level at this time is eleven. I plan to train even more during this trip."

"Wow, so you're at superhuman levels already? As a ten-year-old?"

I didn't respond to the obvious question, and we continued to walk. Eventually, we reached our destination. I went inside and got the ball before coming back out and putting it in the sack with the ones Bulma had.

"Now we have three! It's time to start our adventure Hikari!" Bulma yelled out. She took out a capsule case and threw one, which formed into the bike. "Come on, let's get going!"

"Just a minute," I said before turning to the spot next to the house. I had put Gohan's grave there. Bulma must have followed my gaze as she didn't question me. "Goodbye grandfather, and thank you for raising me, I promise I won't forget you," I spoke in a solemn tone. I turned back to Bulma and got on the bike before she could.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm driving, you're too reckless."

"But you're twelve!"

"And you would have run over a twelve-year-old if it was anyone but me." She didn't respond to that one and got on the bike, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You better know how to drive Hikari."

"Relax Bulma, I would never put a beautiful girl such as yourself in danger," I spoke softly, before immediately hitting the gas full force.

"Hikari!"

* * *

We had been driving for a while, with Bulma giving directions. She was hanging over my shoulder with the radar so that I could see it too. "Hey Bulma," I said

"Yeah?" She asked

"Could you not lean over my shoulder?"

"Why not?"

"Listen, Bulma, I won't complain if you don't care, but you have to understand that I'm a boy, and you're currently pressing your breasts against my upper back and neck." She didn't speak. "Bulma?" Still no answer. "Is this your way of saying you don't care?" Slight movement. "I'll take that as a 'yes,' anyways, where are we heading?" Before she can answer I spot something on the road. "Hold that thought."

I pull up next to the turtle, who I knew would lead me to the next Dragonball. "You lost?"

"Oh thank goodness, yes. I need to get back to the sea." He responded

"The sea? Your miles from it, how did you get so far out?" Bulma asked

"I don't remember…"

"Whatever. Bulma, we can't leave him out here, and, if he will most likely reward us if we take him back." I tell her

"Oh yes, I will reward you!" The turtle chimed in.

"See?"

"Fine, but how are we going to take him? This bike is too small." Bulma asks.

"I know you must have a bigger vehicle, but that'll be slower than this" I jump off the bike and pick up the turtle. "I can run about fifty-five miles per hour for a full day if I wanted. So I'll carry him, and you drive beside me."

"If you say so Hikari," Bulma says hesitantly.

I start running and Bulma come up beside me, she seemed to be in awe of me again. I guess the fact that she called me superhuman hasn't set in yet. This continued for a while before we made it to the beach. It was late so when the turtle left Bulma set of a capsule house for us to sleep in.

"You can have the bed Bulma, I'll just sleep on the floor, can't be much different from sleeping outside." I told her, "Sigh, I really have lived the way of a caveman haven't I?" I said to myself, Bulma must have heard it through.

"No Hikari, I'm sure there's enough room on the bed for two, just stay on your side, got it?" Bulma said.

Wow, Bulma must be nicer to me because I'm not a dumbass like Goku was when it comes to social interactions, but, I don't feel right to except that. "Bulma, I appreciate the offer, but that seems a little too close for me. I don't you too feel uncomfortable for being nice to me." I said as I went to get the futon. Bulma had other plans however and grabbed my shoulder. I could have just continued my path, but I let her stop me.

"Hikari, you sleeping on the floor would make me uncomfortable. Just get on the bed, and enjoy being in a house for once, ok?" Bulma said softly.

"... Ok Bulma, but only because it would make you feel better." We both got on the bed, and I turned away from her.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, at some point both Bulma and I had turned over and were latched onto each other. That itself wouldn't be a problem, no, it was that she was grinding herself on my lower thigh. That had caused a… 'reaction,' and now I'm worried. It was hard, but I managed to untangle myself from her and escape, though she did whine when I got out. I went over and sat on the chair, waiting for 'it' to relax. When it had gone down I let myself fall asleep there instead of getting back in bed.

I was woken up by Bulma in the morning, shaking me awake. She seemed a little mad for some reason. "What's wrong Bulma? You seem angry." I asked her calmly.

"What's wrong? I offered you to sleep on the bed and you get up while I'm asleep just so you can sleep over here instead. Why?" she asked, actually angry about it, surprising yet again.

"I did sleep in the bed, I woke up in the middle of the night a… 'predicament.'" I told her.

"And by that you mean…?"

"Sigh, Bulma, did you have a dream last night?" She immediately went red in the face. "By that reaction, I can say you did. You see, I woke up facing you instead of away, with you latched onto me, grinding on me. I decided to get up and sleepover here before that went any further." I said while getting up. I walked over to the door. "I'll be out hunting for some breakfast. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Pov Change: Bulma

Did, did I really do that? If I did, that means I sexually assaulted a twelve year old, oh god why? Wait, he didn't seem broken by it, and I think he left so I could have some time to think, not because he didn't want to be around me. Then… what do I do? I, I admit that Hikari seems to already fill most of the things I wanted in a boyfriend. He's smart, strong, responsible, and caring. I just met him though! There's no way I can fall for a kid either, but I…

I will see where this goes, who knows? Maybe my 'perfect boyfriend' quest will end before it even starts.

* * *

Pov Change: Hikari

I hunted down a deer and then waited a bit longer for her to think this through. I know she must be beating herself up for assaulting a kid, even if she was asleep. I went to the side of the house and prepared the deer, before taking a leg and chopping off two slabs of meat. I'll eat the rest of this myself, I don't need Bulma to watch me eat and lose her appetite. I think this is enough time.

I walked in the house to find Bulma preparing the kitchen, she must have worked it out. I gave her the meat and watched her cook them before we ate and talked about random things. We talked about how my life went and about Gohan, then about Bulma's life in the city and her family. Things have worked out, and I think she has already forgotten about the incident.

We waited on the beach for a few minutes after eating, before we saw the turtle coming back. A figure was seen on the back of the turtle. I narrowed my eyes, 'That shit isn't happening to this Bulma.'


	4. Chapter Four: Increase Your Power

**Author's Note:**

**Don't expect updates this quickly for more than this first week, I just had all of this beginning pretty well thought out before starting. The only problem with this is I'm still decided whether this should be an OP or Godlike story, or painstakingly keep the MC matching the power of his enemies.**

**Guest 1 - Roshi Ki Blast: Goku or your version should hit Roshi when he is not expecting it with a minor Ki blast to his crotch or face or both. Roshi with a Ki blast so weak would just be annoying. If your character is an 11 Roshi is a 50 to much higher powered up.**

**A: I won't deny that as a possibility of what's gonna happen, but you have to understand that Roshi is pretty much Godlike compared to Hikari at this point in the story, so any kind of attack would do literally nothing to the old pervert.**

**Guest 2 - No Subject: Why do people always fuck shit up with fictional adaptation.**

**A: Sir, there is no way to fuck something up in a story, it's a story, written by me, [Fiction Adaptation] can do whatever the fuck I want it to do. I am not bound by the rules set by other writers that used this mechanic. But, to ease the mind of people who think the amount of uses it has right now is overpowered… It is, and it's supposed to be. I haven't decided if I want to go the OP route or the Grind route yet, so the uses have no consequence as of yet. I am leaning towards OP route though, A lot of people do the route and then make OP villains to challenge the OP MC. That defeats the whole purpose of the fucking OP route, it's either your MC is OP or not, not "Oh hey the villain has a broken ability too now!" … I kinda went on a rant there, but I answered the question so whatever.**

**To cease anyone whos gonna say, "Why didn't you put non-guests here?" I am answering them here because I can't through the PMs since they are guests, plus they were relevant questions. NOW THEN, Let's get on with it, eh?**

**Human-like speech:** "HEY YOU!

**Human-like thought: '** _Genius!'_

**Eternal Dragon, Monsters, other shit: "Aw, he thinks he's people"**

**Other Shit thoughts: '** _ **Holy Shit! His power levels fucking huge!'** _

**Gamer System Opening: [You have leveled up!]**

**Gamer System General: Allocate your status points.**

**I do not own The Gamer or Dragon Ball Z, they are owned by Manhwa Comics and Akira Toriyama respectively. Only the idea to fuse them and my insert are my own, along with any OCs I think up for said story.**

* * *

We waited for the turtle to reach the beach before I stepped forward, motioning Bulma to stay back. She must have noticed as she didn't move forward with me. I walked over to Roshi with a glare, 'I swear to God I'll kick him in the balls if he looks her way.' Wait, where did that come from? Never mind. Roshi seemed to get that I did not like him as he didn't make any move to approach me himself.

"Hello, Roshi," I said with an even voice.

"You know of me, little one?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I would, Gohan raised me after all." as soon as I said that his eyes widened, and he seemed to pull the brightest smile.

"Why didn't you say so my boy, I'm so happy to see Gohan got a son as he wanted. How is he by the way?" He seemed to be genuinely happy, this next part was going to crush him…

"Gohan is dead." His smile faded quickly, "He was killed by a monster that only comes out on the full moon." I finished

"I see, and how are you…?"

"Hikari, Son Hikari. Just so you know old man, I know about your perverseness, and I will say one thing here and now." He seemed surprised by my statement as I leaned closer to him, and whispered. "Stay away from Bulma hermit, or I swear I will use every ounce of my training to find a way to kill you," I said with malice. He didn't flinch, but his face showed that he got the message, however, he probably knew he could kill me if he wanted to. I leaned back and spoke normally again. "I am gonna need that ball around your neck though."

He seemed taken aback by this. "Huh? Why do you need this old thing? It just washed up on my island one day, I thought it looked cool so I kept it." He said as he took the Dragonball of his necklace.

"It's a magical ball that grants people with pure intentions a wish, but only if said wish is for a good purpose. Like, say, bringing a forest back after it been burnt down." I lied, but he isn't a lie detector.

"I see, did something happen to the forest near Gohan's hut?" he asked as he handed me the all.

"No, but it's nice to have a way to restore it, just in case. Those army guys have started coming around there, and I don't want to risk it." I said another lie.

"You mean the Red Ribbon Army? Yeah, they probably would burn down the forest, just for the hell of it." He said with an angry snort.

"Alright, thanks Roshi. I might come back to see you for training when I'm ready, so I need to know how far off your island is." I asked him before he could say anything though. A shell impacted the sand near us.

SHIT! I forgot about this encounter. Fuck this shit, we are out of here. "Ye Roshi, I know you can handle the small fry!" I yelled as I run towards a shaking Bulma.

Picking up Bulma I quickly went to the house and capsulized it before digging through Bulma's pocket for the others. I heard a yelp of a surprise but ignored it as I got the case out and grabbed the Bike capsule. Throwing it out and placing the capsule case back where I found it, I got on the bike. Setting Bulma down behind me, who instinctively grabbed on to me, we sped away from the beach as fast as possible. Dodging shells that managed to come near us we made it off the beach and made were on our merry way.

* * *

It was about three hours later when I finally stopped the bike and got off, dragging a still comatose Bulma off too. I sat her by a tree and tried to snap her out of it. I tried everything, even dumping a water bottle on her, nothing worked. I gave up and just sat down beside her to wait, hopefully, she would snap herself out of it soon.

After about thirty minutes I heard her whisper something. "Bulma?" She whispered again, "Bulma, I can't hear you if you don't speak up."

"You saved me…" She said quietly.

I just stared at her for a second. "Well yeah? I wasn't going to just leave you there. That would make me go back on my word." Shit, I sound like Naruto.

She looked over to me, "But, I… When the shells started dropping, I just froze. Yet you, a twelve-year-old kid, who's strong, fast, and scarily intelligent, didn't. No, instead you ran straight for me, and got us both out of there."

"... Bulma, the reason I didn't freeze was because of my training. You had never faced a situation where you got the Flight or Fight response before, have you?" A shake of the head, "That's why I had already experienced the fear of death in a controlled environment. You, on the other hand, have never faced a Life or Death situation before now. I'm sure now that you have, you won't freeze like that ever again, right?"

"I… Yes, I'll make sure that doesn't happen, that you don't have to waste time digging through my… back… pocket…" She seemed to heat up. "I, I mean, yea, I'm totally fine now, I'll know what to do next time!" she yelled.

I decided to ignore her remark about back pockets and digging. "That's good to hear Bulma, now come on, we need to get moving. We need to find a place to set up shop for today." I said.

"What why? It's only noon…" She asked, tilting her head.

"Jesus, that's cu- nope' "Even if you're not feeling it, you just experienced a traumatic experience. A brush with death is not something to ignore." I say as I walked towards a clearing I spotted. "This looks like a good spot." I said as I took out the housing capsule and threw it. Once we were situated I told her to go and relax, or better yet, sleep until morning.

"What about you? You went through it too." She inquired.

"I'll be fine, now go take a bubble bath or something," I stated as I turned to go out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Training."

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"I need to be stronger."

"You're already strong!"

"I need to protect you!" I yelled out.

"... what do you mean?"

Gamer's Mind had already kicked in, so my response was much more subdued. "I am not strong enough to protect you, I told you I had a power level of eleven remember?" No waiting for an answer I continued, "Roshi's power level was at fifty, and that wasn't even his maximum." Bulma gasped at this and I still continued to speak. "I need to exceed his level, everyone's level. Only then will I know that I can protect you, and anyone else I care for." I finished. I walked out the door and held up a hand, now is as good a time as any to get this skill.

"Wa-"

"ID Create"

* * *

"Wa-!"

"ID Create" Hikari stated.

He was gone. Hikari had just disappeared right in front of me. I couldn't think, I couldn't' process that he had left me alone. 'No, he didn't leave me. Hikari just wants to train and knew I would try to stop him.' I thought to myself, 'He is probably going to come back sometime later, I just know it. I'll just wait here for him.' I went inside and decided to take his suggestion of a bath, wait… 'Was he trying to say I smelled!?'

* * *

I was alone now, no distractions. Sorry Bulma, but you forced my hand, I'll be back later. "Status"

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: (0/100)**

**Power Level: 11**

**Hp: (350/350)**

**HpRegen: 3/min**

**Ki: (300/300)**

**KiRegen: 3/min**

**Cha:(180/180)**

**ChaRegen: 2/min**

**Rei:(100/100)**

**ReiRegen: 2/min**

**Mp: (110/110)**

**MpRegen: 2/min**

**Str: 16**

**End: 15**

**Dex: 13**

**Vit: 18**

**Int: 11**

**Wis: 10**

**Status Points: 5**

**Perk Points: 1**

… I hate the feeling of being weak in this world, I should be the strongest at all times. I am The Gamer, and I can make anything possible! "Nothing is outside my grasp!"

**You have unlocked a new function!**

**[Gamer's Will]**

**A Gamer is only as strong as his will. His will to grind for days on end to reach massive heights in power. His will to train himself to be the best in a particular game of his choice. Now you have that same will, the will to be the strongest. This skill allows you to completely disregard limits in attributes, bypassing the cap set by the level system. Normally you can only have stats equal to your level times 2, meaning at level 1 you can only have twenty in a stat. This is no longer a problem.**

I simply grinned. "Alright! Let's get started then, But first."

**You have activated [Fiction Adaptation]!**

**You have unlocked multiple skills!**

**[Gravity Manipulation]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**A power that allows the user to manipulate gravity, usually granted by a Devil Fruit. Last known user was Fujitora.**

**[Sharingan]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/1000)**

**The Copy Eye Wheel, A doujutsu usually distinct to the Uchiha Clan, in its current form it allows the user to predict the moves of others and see Chakra. Currently has 1 Tomoe in each eye.**

That's better, Increasing gravity is the best way to train. Now I can start.

… I wonder how Bulma's doing.


	5. Chapter Five: Training Montage Time

**Yes, Bulma is one-year younger then she would have been in Canon, that was my own choice.**

**Now, Let's get started**

* * *

It's been over six hours, I hope Hikari's ok. He never came back after his teleporting act. 'Did he run away?' No, he wouldn't leave me here alone. 'I guess I'll just cook something for myself then.' I went over to the kitchen and checked the cupboards, finding some packaged food to cook. It was mainly cereal in there, but I managed to find some mashed potato packages and got some frozen meat from the freezer. Making a meal for myself and putting an extra plate in the fridge for Hikari, I sat on the couch. This particular model had a TV that was connected to my dad's personal satellite. It was put in mainly so I could contact him away from home, but it also played television shows.

Finishing my meal and putting the dish away, I continued to watch my favorite shoe. It was about a young boy who had fallen for his two older female classmates, and both had noticed and reciprocated his feelings. The boy is oblivious to this while the two girls noticed that they both like him and started to compete for his affection. I found it hilarious yet charming in a way, I wanted to have a boy fall for me too. All I ever got were boys trying to get me for bragging rights and money.

My thoughts led me back to Hikari, and how he fit my ideals. The only problem was his age, but, I had seen couples with much greater age differences, right? How was this different? No, of course, it _was_ different, he's twelve, a kid, While I'm Fifteen. Yet… He acted much older and seemed to understand life much better than I did. I wonder how he got so insightful.

* * *

I continued to fight my opponent, a copy of my self-using [Multiform Technique]. It didn't grant me much experience, but it did help me increase my stats faster due to fighting a real enemy. I had been in this ID for quite a while now and knew I needed to head back before Bulma got too worried.

"Stats"

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 4**

**Exp: (160/400)**

**Power Level: 52**

**Hp: (620/620)**

**HpRegen: 7/min**

**Ki: (570/570)**

**KiRegen: 7/min**

**Cha:(380/380)**

**ChaRegen: 5/min**

**Rei:(260/260)**

**ReiRegen: 5/min**

**Mp: (270/270)**

**MpRegen: 5/min**

**Str: 37**

**End: 36**

**Dex: 41**

**Vit: 38**

**Int: 27**

**Wis: 26**

**Status Points: 20**

**Perk Points: 4**

"Goooood, I'm ready for the next arc, I'm even a little overpowered for it actually. Perks"

**[Perk Shop]**

**[Power Levels Are Bullshit!](⅓)**

**Grants you the ability to lower your battle power in order to hide your true strength, useful for tricking opponents.**

**Maximum of 75% Power Level**

**Costs: 2 Perk Points**

**[Begone Thot!](½)**

**Double your stats for one move, capable of bitch-slapping a Thot away from your general area.**

**Costs: 3 Perk Points**

**[Gamer's Control]**

**Grants you the ability to turn off [Gamer's Mind] if you so please, be warned however, this is not recommended for the light-hearted.**

**Costs: 1 Perk Point**

Hm, Gamer's Control is useful, If I can't feel a rage I won't be able to access Super Saiyan that well. I could just unlock through training like Vegeta, but rage is the fast way. So that would leave me with three points, Power Levels Are Bullshit would be useful to trick Vegeta and later Frieza. Leaves me with one point left for later.

**[Perk Shop]**

**[Power Levels Are Bullshit!](⅔)**

**Grants you the ability to lower your battle power in order to hide your true strength, useful for tricking opponents.**

**Maximum of 50% Power Level**

**Costs: 3 Perk Points**

**[Begone Thot!](½)**

**Double your stats for one move, capable of bitch-slapping a Thot away from your general area.**

**Costs: 4 Perk Points**

**[Omae Wa Mou, Shindeiru](½)**

**Quadruple your Str stat for one Strike move, if it doesn't kill your enemy your Str stat will drop to one third for a full minute.**

**Costs: 5 Perk Points**

Shit, now I want the new one. Whatever. "Skills"

**Gamer Skills**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Gamer's Will]**

**A Gamer is only as strong as his will. His will to grind for days on end to reach massive heights in power. His will to train himself to be the best in a particular game of his choice. Now you have that same will, the will to be the strongest. This skill allows you to completely disregard limits in attributes, bypassing the cap set by the level system. Normally you can only have stats equal to your level times 2, meaning at level one you can only have twenty in a stat. This is no longer a problem.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**Uses: 103**

**Strike Skills**

**[Hand to Hand Combat Mastery]**

**Lvl: 26 (1740/2600)**

**Your level of skill in close combat with no weapons.**

**26% increase to no-handed damage**

**26% increase in combat speed**

**Ki Skills**

**[Ki Blast]**

**Lvl: 10 (1000/1000)**

**A small ball-shaped blast of Ki**

**Base damage based on Str**

**Can be charged for Triple damage**

**[Ki Sense]**

**Lvl: 2 (170/200)**

**Feel the life force around you, and pinpoint every being near you.**

**Range: 1 mile**

**[Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A technique created by Master Roshi over a 50 year period. Fires a wave of energy at the opponent.**

**[Super Kamehameha]**

**Level: 12 (390/1200)**

**An improved version of the Kamehameha that is much faster and stronger, but takes longer to charge.**

**[Enhance]**

**Lvl: 16 (730/1600)**

**The art of enhancing your body with Ki in order to increase the power and speed of the user for a short time..**

**Chakra Skills**

**[Wall Walking Exercise]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stick to a surface, too much and you blast off it, too little and you slip.**

**[Water Walking]**

**Lvl: 4 (170/400)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stand on the surface of most liquids, you must match the ripples of the liquid with your Chakra to stay afloat.**

**[Sharingan]**

**Lvl: 2 (640/3000)**

**The Copy Eye Wheel, A doujutsu usually distinct to the Uchiha Clan, in its current form it allows the user to predict the moves of others(better than stage 1), see Energy and copy the moves of others to an extent. Currently has 2 Tomoe in each eye.**

**[Rasengan]**

**Lvl 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A sphere of Chakra swirling in all directions at random with a coat of Chakra over it to keep it stable.**

**[Wind-Style Rasengan]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An incomplete version of the Rasengan mixed with Wind Nature Chakra.**

**[Rasen-Shuriken]**

**Lvl: 6 (270/600)**

**The completed version of a Rasengan with Wind nature Chakra added to it.**

**[Fire-Style: Great Fireball Jutsu]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A massive fireball is blown from the mouth of the user, can also be used in a flamethrower like arc.**

**Mana Skills**

**[Telekinesis]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus your mana on an object and connect it with yourself, use that connection to inflict your will to move it.**

**[Spinning Mana Arrow]**

**Create an arrow out of mana and spin it at incredible speeds before firing at a target.**

**[Basic Heal]**

**Lvl: 5 ****Maxed** **(500/500)**

**A basic healing spell that recovers 50 Hp per use.**

**Other Skills**

**[Gravity Manipulation]**

**Lvl: 13 (160/1300)**

**A power that allows the user to manipulate gravity, usually granted by a Devil Fruit. Last known user was Fujitora.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

**[Gamer's Control]**

**Grants you the ability to turn off [Gamer's Mind] if you so please, be warned however, this is not recommended for the light-hearted.**

**[Power Levels Are Bullshit!](⅓)**

**Grants you the ability to lower your battle power in order to hide your true strength, useful for tricking opponents.**

**Maximum of 75% Power Level**

Heh, I think that's enough for now. "ID Escape"

The world breaks around me, and suddenly I'm in front of the capsule house, right where I entered the ID. 'Note to self: Can't travel in IDs.' I walked up to the door but hesitated. 'I hope she doesn't think I was going to abandon her.'

I opened the door and walked in, spotting Bulma sitting on the couch in a blanket watching TV. She seemed to notice me as well but did not voice it, instead, she just kept watching the show. I walked over and sat down on the other end of the couch, and waited for one of us to break the silence. I wanted to, but I was afraid of the reaction it would get.

"Hikari," Bulma said, her voice even, not showing emotion.

"Yes, Bulma?" I asked, keeping my tone level as well.

She didn't say anything for a bit, and I looked over to find her up and walking over. She sat down next to me but kept her eyes on the TV. "Where did you go?"

"To train."

"I know that I meant where. You teleported or something earlier."

"That was…" I looked away from her. "Sigh, I opened a pocket dimension where only I listed on the Earth to train with no distractions."

"... I, believe you."

I snapped my head back to her, finding her staring at me. "You do? I thought you would brush that off as me evading the question."

"You have already broken my perception of the world by your sheer speed and strength. Nothing else you say or do can make me question reality anymore."

I thought about it for a second, before coming to a decision. "What if I said my life was a Game?"

"... What."

"Start Party, Name, Do You Feel It Now Mister Krabs?"

**Party Created**

**Do You Feel It Now Mister Krabs?**

"What are you doing Hikari?"

"Party Invite, Bulma"

Immediately, Bulma's face turned to shock as she sat there staring at a screen popup in front of her face. Eventually, she came too and pressed Accept on the screen. We spent the next hour talking about it. I explained most of what I knew, other than Exit Game, and she made a hypothesis about how other things I didn't know about work. Fun Fact, Sponge bob exists in this world, and she got the joke as she was apparently really in touch with the Net, which was invented by her great-grandfather here. Not questioning how it was already better than the internet service in our world.

Soon it was getting late again and we got ready for bed. I was setting up on the couch before Bulma walked into the room after her shower.

"Bed, no arguing Hikari. I promise _that_ won't happen again."

I just sighed and got into the bed, I was too tired to fight her on this. Training had taken a lot out of me, and I still don't know how I acquired the need to train, must be Saiyan instinct or something. Welp, sleep time.

* * *

Pov: Bulma

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a warmth in front of me I looked down to find myself latched onto Hikari, for the second time apparently. I noticed that I felt hot and realized I might have been having a dream again, this time I didn't know if I did or not. Hey, I don't always remember my dreams. I went to unlatch myself and just get back to sleep before I felt something poke me as I was shifting. I froze as I heard a groan from Hikari too.

I quickly figured out what it was that was poking me and was honestly more surprised than anything. I know he already knew about 'it' because of the way he reacted last time, but I didn't think he could get… 'excited.' I just ignored it and tried to untangle myself from him, before giving up when he shifted a little with an annoyed face. I decided that I didn't care anymore and went back to sleep, I'll deal with the fallout in the morning if it comes to that.

Hopefully, little Hikari goes down before then and I can just say we were hugging in our sleep or something…

* * *

Pov: Hikari

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window near the bed and latched onto Bulma, who was laying on my chest this time. Great. I used telekinesis to move her off of me, waking her up in the process.

"Oh hey Hikari, you never told me you can lift things without touching them." She spoke, still half asleep and rubbing her eyes.

I sat her down on the bed after getting up. "I can tell you about my abilities some other time, we need to get dressed for the day," I told her as I sat on the couch.

"Ok then." She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get changed.

I got up after she left and went outside, there was a lake nearby. Taking my clothes off I jumped in and caught a couple of fish, letting the water wash me off while I was at it. Then went back inside with the fish I had caught and prepared them over the sink. I went through the cupboards and got other things out and set them next to the fish to be made with it, setting up the stove and starting the burner. I started opening some canned corn and carrots, putting toe corn on a burner with some butter spread on it and the carrots got some brown sugar before being put on as well. Then I got to work cooking the fish, getting two done before putting them on a plate and taking the corn and carrots of the burner. Setting them aside to cool a bit, I cooked myself three fish and put them on a plate. Then I put some of the corn and carrots on each plate and set the table with some water for me. I'll let Bulma get whatever drink she wants from the fridge.

I yelled out to Bulma, "Hurry up, the foods done!" before starting to eat my plate. I should have expected what came next, she came out in a towel of all things. I just stared at for a second before speaking. "Why are you not dressed, more importantly, why would you come out in a towel in front of me?" I asked

"Oh don't worry, it's not like your seeing anything too important. I'm only not dressed because I forgot to grab clothes on my way to the bathroom. My question is, where did you learn to cook? I know you would know how to do simple things since you lived alone for a couple of years, but this isn't _that_ simple to me."

"For your information, I taught myself with Gohan's cooking books," I told her. "Now either go get dressed quickly or sit down and eat, it's gonna get cold if you just stand there."

She went and got dressed before coming back and eating. After we were both finished we decided it was time to get going and put the house back into capsule form. Bulma asked me to keep her capsule in my Inventory from now on, which saved me the trouble of making sure Yamcha doesn't break them later. I took out a car this time and we took off down the trail.

'Welp, Time to go make bacon out of that fucking pig, there's no way I'm traveling with that little shit…'


	6. Chapter Six: Training Past Infinity

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, first things first, if your gonna review, have a damn account. I don't like responding to reviews inside chapters, I really don't like it when others do this either. I feel this way because people, including myself, will just skip these things to get to the story. In fact, I bet most of the readers have already. So let's get this over with.**

**Guest: Shame On You -**

**Sharigan over Rasigan? One can bring back the dead and do loads of other things the other turns people into lazy assholes. Gravity manipulation could have easily involved gaining advance understandings of Science and Engineering or increasing the growth. So that Goku can have a bit of lap growth as well, or it could have been done as a darkness or void element. There are also loads of other ways to do things, including learning to hold his breath and free diving in water. It would be funny if it gave him weight work and resistance. Like the fictional adaption gives a skill or ability but like a Jinn or Genni or such it in fact does something obscure and practical. Like say he wants elemental jutsu or bloodline it gives him a lighter and a bottle of lighter fluid as a joke. Or it gives him the ability to learn seals, but he would get only beginners or basic and would have to learn higher from skill book found or looted. Say he wanted to learn shadow clone, instead of a clone earns the ability to summon a female version of himself and they get brained washed into fucking like rabbits til she vanishes and can't remember it happen but knows his ability to fuck, and loads of other things happen. And once. Maxes the sex based stuff the female version might finally. Able to try to teach things but not the things you expect and h her remembers it and their is always a huge sticky white spot but some rimes the mess ends up on him when it vanishes other times on the ground.**

**A: Firstly, Tfs a Rasigan? I'm gonna assume you mean the Rinnegan. So what your saying is, that the Sharingan is lazy writing, yet the Rinnegan is fine? I don't really understand that, wouldn't the ability to bring back anyone who dies be more overpowered than just copying someone's moves? Next, the [Gravity Manipulation] skill is not going to be that powerful, there is a maximum amount of force he can use with it. This means he'll need to find another way of increasing gravity, it might be through tech, it might not be. And lastly, [Fiction Adaptation] is a mechanic for gaining fictional abilities that he remembers. It is not going to be the butt of a joke, it is there for practicality and increasing his power, not to give me an easy way to make a joke or have your sex fantasies lived out.**

**Now that the review is out of the way, Let's just get to the story, right? Right.**

* * *

I am not sure how long it took in the show for Goku and Bulma to reach… whatever the name of the town was, but for us, it turned out to be longer than a day. That meant we had to stop for the night, and meant more training time for me. I wanted to be stronger than Piccolo before I even got to the tournament.

I dug out the capsule for the house and threw it into a small clearing just off the trail. The house was let out, and we entered, Bulma heading straight for the shower. She really didn't like traveling for an entire day, even if we did use a car instead of the bike this time. I knew she would be in there for a while so I started spamming ID Create and Escape to level it up. It gained 100 xp per full use, meaning creating then exiting. I got a good few messages while I was doing this, but it wasn't until level 5 that I got what I wanted.

**[ID Create/Escape]**

**Lvl 5 (0/500)**

**The ability to create a pocket dimension of your own choosing. That being either an empty copy of your current universe or a completely new environment. Comes with the ability to shatter said dimension to return.**

**Current IDs: Empty, Weak Monsters, Mid Monsters**

**Time Dilation: 1 minute/2 minute**

It was pretty much nothing, but that was fine. I was going to continue to spam it till it was useful anyway. So I went ahead and did so until Bulma came out of the shower. I had been giving it a few seconds and a good listen for the shower before using the skill, to make sure I didn't disappear on her. I only got to the point of one minute to thirty minutes before she interrupted, that will be enough for my training anyways.

"I'm going out to train, I'll be back later alright?" I spoke out as she walked over to the bed.

"But it's almost nine, don't you need to get some sleep?" she asked with concern

'Technically no' "Yeah, I will get some sleep, but I want to do some training first. I will be back around eleven, ok?" I responded.

"Ok, I'm going to bed though, so make sure no one comes near the house while you're out there."

"I will" I shouted as I walked out of the door. 'I'll just set some traps around the door that make noise.'

"Now then, ID Create: Empty."

The world around me seemed to piece together the new dimension right over the original, leaving me in an empty universe with much more time to train. It's nine and O said I would be back by eleven, but the time dilation is thirty to one in minutes. So that would mean I have, six hours? Right, that seems good, for now.

I used gravity manipulation to increase my own gravity. The max I can increase it to is one-point-five at this time, hopefully, that increases a lot. Now to see what I can get with Fiction Adaptation. I have so many options to pick from, so many anime, cartoons, movies, games, even comics. I think I know where to begin. Games, I played a lot of them in my life, some much more than others, but there was always on series I loved. Kingdom Hearts. I knew a lot about the game, having played almost every title up to the newest one right before my death. So I knew exactly what I could take from it, not including what I'm going to get from the other things I have in mind.

I'm just gonna start now.

**You have activated [Fiction Adaptation]!**

**You have gained multiple skills!**

**Mana Skills**

**[Fire]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Cast a small tracking Fireball at your target, or three small fireballs spin around you defensively for a small time.**

**[Thunder]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Cast a small bolt of lightning from the sky down upon your target, or spread a small amount them out without a clear target.**

**[Blizzard]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Cast three small shards of ice at your target.**

**[Aero]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Cast a shield of air around yourself, or cause a small whirlwind around you or your target.**

**[Stop]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Stop your target in its place for a small time.**

**[Magnet]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Create a ball above you or near your target that draws all nearby enemies into it, causing a small amount of damage as well.**

**[Cure]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Heal yourself, an ally, or yourself and allies very near to you.**

**Heals 100 Hp per use.**

**[Reflect]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Create a hexagonal barrier around yourself that causes all damage to disperse around you, hitting nearby enemies.**

**[Enhancement]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Mana enhancement of your body, either entirely or a specific part of your body.**

**Chakra Skills**

**[Water Nature]**

**You are adept at Water Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Earth Nature]**

**You are adept at Earth Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Fire Nature]**

**You are adept at Fire Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Lighting Nature]**

**You are adept at Lightning Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wind Nature]**

**You are adept at Wind Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wood Nature]**

**You are adept at Wood Manipulation, a bloodline limit**

**[Nature Chakra]**

**You know how to manipulate Nature Chakra, and have the ability to become a Sage.**

**[Wood Sage]**

**You can enter Wood Sage Mode, which increases your physical stats by x2**

**Needs 5 seconds of complete stillness to activate.**

**Time Limit: 10 minutes**

**Ki Skills**

**[Flight]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**The ability to fly using Ki energy.**

**Speed is ¼ Running Speed.**

That's good enough for skills, now to get working on training stats, and leveling up.

* * *

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 6**

**Exp: (230/600)**

**Power Level: 112**

**Hp: (870/870)**

**HpRegen: 7/min**

**Ki: (820/820)**

**KiRegen: 7/min**

**Cha:(550/550)**

**ChaRegen: 5/min**

**Rei:(350/350)**

**ReiRegen: 5/min**

**Mp: (400/400)**

**MpRegen: 5/min**

**Str: 65**

**End: 45**

**Dex: 50**

**Vit: 55**

**Int: 40**

**Wis: 35**

**Status Points: 30**

**Perk Points: 3**

**Gamer Skills**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Gamer's Will]**

**A Gamer is only as strong as his will. His will to grind for days on end to reach massives heights in power. His will to train himself to be the best in a particular game of his choice. Now you have that same will, the will to be the strongest. This skill allows you to completely disregard limits in attributes, bypassing the cap set by the level system. Normally you can only have stats equal to your level times 2, meaning at level one you can only have twenty in a stat. This is no longer a problem.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**Uses: 84 (time dilation does not count towards actual counter)**

**Strike Skills**

**[Hand to Hand Combat Mastery]**

**Lvl: 34 (2940/3400)**

**Your level of skill in close combat with no weapons.**

**34% increase to no-handed damage**

**34% increase in combat speed**

**Ki Skills**

**[Ki Blast]**

**Lvl: 10 (1000/1000)**

**A small ball-shaped blast of Ki**

**Base damage based on Str**

**Can be charged for Triple damage**

**[Ki Sense]**

**Lvl: 5 (20/500)**

**Feel the life force around you, and pinpoint every being near you.**

**Range: 5 miles**

**[Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A technique created by Master Roshi over a 50 year period. Fires a wave of energy at the opponent.**

**[Super Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An improved version of the Kamehameha that is much faster and stronger, but takes longer to charge.**

**[True Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**One of the most powerful versions of the Kamehameha takes even longer to charge than the Super Kamehameha.**

**[Enhance]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The art of enhancing your body with Ki in order to increase the power and speed of the user for a short time.**

**[Flight]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**The ability to fly using Ki energy.**

**Speed is equal to Running Speed.**

**Chakra Skills**

**[Wall Walking Exercise]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stick to a surface, too much and you blast off it, too little and you slip.**

**[Water Walking]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stand on the surface of most liquids, you must match the ripples of the liquid with your Chakra to stay afloat.**

**[Sharingan]**

**Lvl: 2 (1930/3000)**

**The Copy Eye Wheel, A doujutsu usually distinct to the Uchiha Clan, in its current form it allows the user to predict the moves of others(better than stage 1), see Energy and copy the moves of others to an extent. Currently has 2 Tomoe in each eye.**

**[Rasengan]**

**Lvl 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A sphere of Chakra swirling in all directions at random with a coat of Chakra over it to keep it stable.**

**[Wind-Style Rasengan]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An incomplete version of the Rasengan mixed with Wind Nature Chakra.**

**[Rasen-Shuriken]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The completed version of a Rasengan with Wind nature Chakra added to it.**

**[Fire-Style: Great Fireball Jutsu]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A massive fireball is blown from the mouth of the user, can also be used in a flamethrower like arc.**

**[Water Nature]**

**You are adept at Water Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Earth Nature]**

**You are adept at Earth Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Fire Nature]**

**You are adept at Fire Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Lighting Nature]**

**You are adept at Lightning Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wind Nature]**

**You are adept at Wind Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wood Nature]**

**You are adept at Wood Manipulation, a bloodline limit**

**[Nature Chakra]**

**You know how to manipulate Nature Chakra, and have the ability to become a Sage.**

**[Wood Sage]**

**You can enter Wood Sage Mode, which increases your physical stats by x2**

**Needs 5 seconds of complete stillness to activate.**

**Time Limit: 10 minutes**

**Mana Skills**

**[Telekinesis]**

**Lvl: 10 Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus your mana on an object and connect it with yourself, use that connection to inflict your will to move it.**

**[Spinning Mana Arrow]**

**Lvl: 18 (1490/1800)**

**Create an arrow out of mana and spin it at incredible speeds before firing at a target.**

**You can nine 9 at a time.**

**[Basic Heal]**

**Lvl: 5 Maxed** **(500/500)**

**A basic healing spell that recovers 50 Hp per use.**

**[Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large tracking Fireball at your target, or nine large fireballs spin around you defensively for a small time.**

**[Crawling Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a Firaga that moves slowly through the air and hits multiple times.**

**[Triple Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Firaga at your target.**

**[Fission Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Cast a Firaga that causes an explosion upon impact.**

**[Dark Firaga]**

**Lvl: 25 Maxed** **(2500/2500)**

**Cast a Firaga infused with darkness.**

**[Thundaga]**

**Lvl 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large bolt of lightning from the sky down upon your target causing a large electrical blast where it lands or spread a large amount them out without a clear target.**

**[Thundaga Shot]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Launch a bolt of lightning head-on with your target and caused a small surge of electricity.**

**[Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast nine large shards of ice at your target**

**[Triple Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Blizzaga at your target.**

**[Aeroga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(15000/1500)**

**Cast a shield of air around yourself, or cause a large whirlwind around you or your target.**

**[Stopga]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Stop your target in its place for a large amount of time.**

**[Magnega]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a large ball above you or near your target that draws all nearby enemies into it, causing a good amount of damage as well.**

**[Curaga]**

**Lvl 15: Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Heal yourself, an ally, or yourself and allies very near to you.**

**Heals 500 Hp per use.**

**[Reflega]**

**Lvl: 15 Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a hexagonal barrier around yourself that causes all damage to disperse around you, hitting nearby enemies.**

**[Enhancement]**

**Lvl: 12 (380/1200)**

**Mana enhancement of your body, either entirely or a specific part of your body.**

**Other Skills**

**[Gravity Manipulation]**

**Lvl: 20 Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**A power that allows the user to manipulate gravity, usually granted by a Devil Fruit. Last known user was Fujitora.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

**[Gamer's Control]**

**Grants you the ability to turn off [Gamer's Mind] if you so please, be warned however, this is not recommended for the light-hearted.**

**[Power Levels Are Bullshit!](⅓)**

**Grants you the ability to lower your battle power in order to hide your true strength, useful for tricking opponents.**

**Maximum of 75% Power Level**

I'm a good halfway to Piccolo in raw power level, but my skills would probably make up for a small amount of distance. Say about twenty-five difference, give or take. 'That can wait though' I thought as I broke the reality around me. I had to get back by eleven like I said I would, it wouldn't be a good idea to scare Bulma by not returning.

I wonder how strong I can get before I even meet the first real challenge Goku faced, Yamcha… Pfft, yeah right, he's toast even at my previous power level. Though that brings up the question of my sudden increase in power gaining Kami's attention. I wouldn't put it past him to try and manipulate me into coming and seeing him. I think I'll just get right on that with Fiction Adaptation… I really am abusing it, aren't I? I don't care.

**You activated [Fiction Adaptation]!**

**You have gained a skill!**

**[Instantaneous Transmission]**

**Lvl 1: (0/100)**

**Focus on a Ki signal and reach out with your own Ki to pull yourself to them instantaneously.**

**Currently has a range of 3 billion miles**

Now I'm ready to hone the shit out of- wait what? Three billion miles at level one? Just how fucking overpowered _is_ this skill. I am so leveling this up, and I'm gonna go to King Kai's before Z is even close to starting.

I'm gonna be an overpowered Gamer with game-breaking abilities! Fuck Yeah!


	7. Chapter Seven: Oh! Another DragonBall

**Author's Note:**

**So, I've gotten a few more reviews by guests, which I don't feel like responding to individually. Seriously, if your gonna review, make a fucking account. I'm not like other writers that do this shit, I am not going to list out every review in the author's note and respond to all of them in a chapter. The chapters are for the story and small notes from me, nothing else. Anyways, the main two complaints from the guest reviews are the Party System and Fiction Adaptation.**

**I'll start with the party system. It literally does nothing for Bulma… I'm serious, all it does is let her see the panels, she doesn't even get a stat sheet from me. I didn't feel like making an opacity meter to let it be seen or something like that, so I made a completely useless party system. Hell, there isn't even a party menu, nothing benefits either Bulma or Goku other than allowing one to see the game.**

**Next, Fiction Adaptation. It's a fucking Deus Ex Machina, and it's gonna stay that way. It's there to be a literal "Oh, another technique. Oh, another technique. Oh, ano-" You get the idea. The main thing said by the guest was that Hikari "Would already be OP without it." And to that I say, "He wouldn't be OP enough, There is never too much OPness."**

**And last but not least, a Thank You to the Guest with the Subject: "boblets"**

**Boblets: I'm totally with you man i'm so sick of reading a OP or Godlike story and the author either makes the villains stronger, makes powerful OC Villains or nerfs the character for a couple chapters in some bullshit way so they struggle. It's like seriously dude I saw OP in the summary and came to read a good curb-stomping fic not that shit**

**Thank you, really, for agreeing with me on that shit man. The only other thing I have to say to you is to please get an account made. I want to be able to reply to future reviews by you… if you want to.**

**Now Then, on with the story!**

* * *

I was wasn't tired when I entered the house, I never was really. I don't get tired anymore, nor do I feel true hunger either. Eating and sleeping were more for luxury than the need for me now that I was a Gamer. I knew this might be the case after day one when Gohan got worried about me not crying out for food or something. I never felt hunger, so I already knew my Gamer ability had some of the rarer functions. Even then, I had completely disregarded the fact that I spent sixty years in an alternate world without aging at all, making that ability one of my most overpowered.

Looking around the house, I quickly found Bulma asleep in a sitting position on the coach. The TV was on and she was watching the weird show again, she must have stayed up waiting for me. I picked her up and brought her to the bed, laying her down and covering her up before heading back to sit on the coach. I sat down and turned off the TV, then started my plan. It was simple, While Bulma is asleep spam the shit out of ID Create/Escape and then get into bed a little before four as to not get caught.

It was monotonous and boring since I had no way to entertain myself during the spam session. Slowly increasing its level until it was a little before four, and checking my progress.

**[ID Create/Escape]**

**Lvl 29 (1700/2900)**

**The ability to create a pocket dimension of your own choosing. That being either an empty copy of your current universe or a completely new environment. Comes with the ability to shatter said dimension to return.**

**Current IDs: Empty, Weak Monsters, Mid Monsters**

**Time Dilation: 1 minute/5 hours**

Damn if that isn't a good dilation, I don't know what is. Now is the time for me to get in bed before Bulma wakes up. She usually wakes up around si, but I want a good amount of time before that for safety. I just laid there though, as I couldn't find it in me to go to sleep. So I ended up just laying there for an hour before I felt Bulma move. I had hoped when she moved it would be her waking up, but it wasn't. What actually happened, is she turned over and immediately wrapped me in a bear hug.

Now don't get me wrong, It didn't hurt, nor did I dislike it. It was more of, 'Holy shit, she's gonna kill me when she wakes up.' So when an hour passed and I felt her sit up, I just laid there wondering how she would react. I heard her softly mumble about how she remembered falling asleep on the couch before she got out of bed. I later heard the shower come on and decided this was the time for me to "wake up."

I got up and went over to the coach, using my inventory to change clothes along the way. It occurred to me that I had always been wearing the original wardrobe of kid Goku. That being an orange training gi. I guess I had never really thought about my outfit, but now it's time for a change. I looked through clothes that I had kept from a visit to North City at one time, finding a black gi with a red belt and wristbands. I know, real original, but I genuinely like the color scheme for the aesthetic, not the emo look.

Having changed and not needing to bathe do to Game mechanics, thank you Gamer Gods, I sat on the couch and waited for Bulma. She seemed to be taking her sweet time in the shower, so I opened the menu to look over some things. I noticed that the exit game button was still there, and I had not used it for a long while. I began to wonder what routes I have unlocked by now but kept myself from going to look. I needed to save first anyways if I wanted to exit.

Bulma came out wrapped in a towel and grabbed some clothes. I paid no attention to her as I kept looking at my screen, didn't want to give her any ideas about being a pervert. She seemed to notice this though and came over to look at the panels in front of me.

"I've never seen this menu before, what is-" Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. I looked up to see her staring at a particular space on the screen, the exit game button. "Does that button mean what I think it means Hikari?" she asked shakily.

"I don't know what you're referring to, elaborate," I told her

"Does, does that button mean death for you?"

I stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. She seemed taken aback, but relieved at my dismissal of that chance. "Of course not, that button just exits this reality and takes me to a void. That is where I can choose to come back here or try another reality. Like one where I'm super powerful, or one where I was taken in by someone in the city. It's basically a giant AU void just for me." I explained to Bulma.

Bulma considered this for a while before speaking, "So there could be a universe where we never meet?" she asked, with an unexpected sad undertone.

"Well, of course, there would be, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't try to meet you in every one I can. Your fun to be around, so it's likely I would seek you out for company in those timelines." I said

"Of course you would Hikari, you would be lost without me!" She spoke in an overly dramatic fashion.

"I would be so very lost without you, I admit," I told her, playing along.

This continued back and forth before we laughed away the conversation from before. After we had gotten it out of our system, I packed up the house and we were off again. Your ass is mine hamburger-waiting-to-be you perverted ass pig.

* * *

It had been a long drive, but we eventually got to the little town where we would find Oolong. Like in the show, the town looked incredibly empty and deserted. I decided not to waste any time on this as I sensed someone else approaching the town. I turned to Bulma

"There is someone terrorizing this town, he's a shapeshifter so don't be fooled by any appearance he takes. He really likes women and will try anything to get them to go with him." I told her with a dead look. Bulma just nodded at me with slight fear. "Get inside one of the houses, I will take good care of this bastard," I said as I walked towards the middle of town.

"Um, ok Hikari," Bulma spoke softly. She then ran towards the same house they had hidden in the show.

'Huh, guess some things don't change too much.' I thought, 'Whatever, time to take care of a perverted piece of bacon.'

I stood there waiting for the little piece of shit to show himself. Oolong had stopped at the gate and I already know he was looking at me. He was probably wondering what I was doing. I decided that he wasn't worth the effort, and my aura burst out around me.

"Come out here you coward, I know you're at the entrance! Just give up shapeshifter!" I yelled out. His energy spiked a little, showing his fear at me knowing about his ability. Oolong walked out from behind the village gate, in his charming man transformation. I waited for him to get to me before I said something, "That's not your true form, I can sense the Ki surrounding you." A lie, but he wouldn't know that.

His face fell from the smile, and he ended his transformation. The pig now stood before me, and I couldn't hold back my disgust for him. I rose a hand, pointing a palm on him. His face showed confusion, before fear when he noticed the energy. I was charging a Kamehameha into the palm, and I really wanted to release it.

"Hikari!" I heard Bulma yell, "What are you doing!"

"I…" I stopped and ended the blast. "You get to live this time pig, but only because Bulma is here" I whispered to Oolong. He quickly nodded. "Now, go get the girls you took and bring them back here. If they aren't here within an hour, I'll come for you." I continued.

"I, I'll have them here in ten minutes, I promise!" Oolong yelled as he transformed into a bike and sped off.

"What was that before?" Bulma asked as she walked up to me, with some of the villages.

"I wanted to kill him, but I decided not to. I need him to go get the girls." Some of the villagers gasped while Bulma looked at me in confusion.

"Why would you want to kill him though? He seems harmless."

"That's exactly why, he seems harmless. In actuality, he is a massive pervert who stops at nothing to get some action. If that means kidnapping, he will do it. Thankfully, he's too much of a pussy to rape someone, so he likely hasn't done anything to the girls."

The villagers seemed relieved at that, while Bulma now showed a face of disgust. "Ok, I understand now, but how do you know so much about him?" Damn, she really is perceptive.

"I've known about him for a while, I told you I can sense lifeforce. I just didn't have the transportation to get here and deal with it, until you came along that is. Now we just wait for him to bring the girls back, then I'm turning him into the police for the kidnapping of young girls." I told her.

"Alright Hikari, I'm just going to wait with the priest for a bit." She said as she walked away.

"I'll keep an eye on Oolong. Oh wait, priest?" I spoke

"You may call me Sherman, what do you need?"

"Does someone here happen to have an orange ball with stars inside it?"

An old lady comes forward with the ball, "why do you want it, child?"

"It's an artifact that my family was tasked to look over, it has incredible magic power. There is an evil organization looking for all seven of these Dragonballs. I must ask that you let me take it away from here. I don't want innocents getting caught in the crossfire between me and the Red Ribbon Army." I explained

The villagers all recognized the name and the old lady immediately gave it to me. "I hope you know what your doing, going against those terrible people." she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I am literally one of the strongest people on Earth right now. I really mean that." I said, putting the Dragonball in my inventory behind my back.

They dispersed and I stayed where I was, waiting for Oolong to bring the girls. It was about eight minutes later that I saw the pink van coming to a stop at the village gates. I walked up to the van, busting the door open.

"Ooohhh, who is that?" One of the girls asked.

"I am Hikari, the one who kicked the pig's ass. Now, everyone out of the van." I said.

They all stared at me before following my order to get out. Oolong stopped in front of me, opening his mouth to speak. Before he could, I grabbed him and used the Instant Transmission to take him to north city. Dropping him off, knocked out and tied up, with a note stating his crimes and the phone number of Bulma in case they need evidence. Teleporting back to the village, I picked up Bulma from the priest and we were off again.

* * *

As per usual, we ended up putting the house down for the night, Bulma getting a shower and going right to sleep. I decided some training is in order, I want to be stronger than Goku was at the beginning of Z before getting past the Pilaf saga. First, though, I'm going to spam instant transmission to travel between Roshi and Bulma as many times as possible. It seems to gain one hundred exp per use. It's already level three.

Let's Begin...


	8. Chapter Eight: Sudden Updates

**Author's Note:  
Soooo, not gonna lie, I was supposed to write this last weekend, but I got sick on Friday, then it was gone by Monday and by then I was just too lazy to try and write a chapter up. I am having problems with this story as I have already fucked up the stat to power level ratio, that's getting fixed this chapter tho so it isn't all bad. I really am sorry but I am a lazy person so it was bound to start happening. That doesn't even count the fact that I'm having trouble writing this already, I seem to be close to a block on ideas.**

**That's pretty much it, let's just get this started already…**

* * *

It had been about an hour since Bulma went to bed, and I had continued to spam Instant Transmission between her and Roshi. Thankfully Roshi was asleep too and my energy appearing near him suddenly didn't wake him. It was already at level thirteen, each level was increasing the range dramatically.

**[Instantaneous Transmission]**

**Lvl 13: (200/1300)**

**Focus on a Ki signal and reach out with your own Ki to pull yourself to them instantaneously.**

**Currently has a range of 25 billion miles**

**Can now be used to travel between dimensions.**

At this point, I can already feel the energy of the Kais, along with several notable fighters in heaven, all above my level by miles. I was about to go out and enter my ID again to train, but before I could I started to feel dizzy and my vision become unfocused. I could tell something was wrong as my legs failed me and I fell to the floor with a heavy thud. I heard Bulma wake up and after a few seconds, she must have noticed my state as I heard the patter of feet and her screaming. I only barely saw her before my vision went black.

* * *

It was late I think, I had gone to bed to get some sleep for tomorrow and woke up to the sound of something falling to the floor. It took me seconds to get up and discover Hikari on the ground, limp. I was up immediately as I ran towards him. "Hikari!" I yelled as I dropped down next to him, "Hikari, what's wrong, what happened!?" He wasn't responding to me, and I began to get really worried. I took one last look at him before running to the monitor on the wall, "Call daddy!"

It only took a moment for the screen to light up and a voice to speak, "Calling Dr. Brief." I sat there and waited, it was only a few seconds but it felt like minutes to me. I heard a jingle before my father appeared on the screen smiling, about to say something before stopping as he noticed me.

"Bulma, what's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm traveling still daddy, but a friend I met and began traveling with just passed out. I woke up hearing him fall to the floor and I don't know what to do. He's not showing signs of anything dangerous, but he also isn't responding to anything I do." I quickly explained to him. He seemed to think for a minute before he began pressing buttons on his side and a small hole slid open on the wall next to the monitor. I had no idea that was even there, but I watched as a small flying camera flew out and to me. "Lead the camera to your friend so I can have a look."

I got up and lead his camera to Hikari, who seemed to be in a sleeping state now. The camera floated around him examining him before four small cords popped out of its sides and starting inspecting under his clothes. It seemed to be checking everything, one even opened up on the end with a flashlight and checked his pupil response. I decided to speak up, "Do you know what's with him, daddy?"

His voice came out of the camera, "Your friend here is clear of any serious problems, which is good. The worrying part is that he isn't responding at all, his pupil didn't even move when checked and he seems to be perfectly healthy. I just can't diagnose anything, this might just be a freak occurrence or he may have hidden from you some kind of problem that may cause this. It would be best to put him in bed and just wait for him to wake, he should wake up sometime soon, in the morning at the latest. If he doesn't, contact me and I'll have someone come and get you two for medical assistance."

"Alright daddy, I'll call you tomorrow even if he does wake up," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Of course, and please call more often, your mother wants updates on how you're doing."

"Alright daddy, Bye!"

The camera went back into the wall, the door sliding back into place seamlessly. I turned and went to pick up Hikari, but he was much too heavy. By heavy, I mean there was no way he weighed this much. I checked his clothes, and sure enough, his armbands, shirt, and shoes were weighted. The armbands were about twenty kilograms each, the shirt was fifty, and his shoes were also twenty each. That was already much more than the weight of an adult male without even factoring in his own weight. I was able, barely, to take off the weighted clothes and get him in bed with a little help from some bots installed in the home. I think daddy was paranoid that I'd run into trouble because the bots seemed to be designed for battle.

After I got him in bed, I also got in bed and went to sleep. I hope he's awake tomorrow…

* * *

I woke up to a ton of notifications…

**[Update 1.01]**

**We are sorry for the inconvenience, but there were some needed fixes to increase the experience of your Game. We had found multiple problems and some calculation that was completely off.**

**Updates:**

**-Stat to Power Level calculation fixed**

**\- Stats are now only multiples of five, status points cut to 1/5 and now raise selected stat by 5**

**\- Power Level can now be suppressed to 1 at any time, perks related to this deleted, cost refunded.**

**\- New status' added: age, height, weight**

**These are the ones so far, don't expect more but also don't think there won't be more. This first update was a little jarring for you, but don't worry, the next one will be **_**much**_ **smoother.**

… Ok then Game, thanks I guess. Better check out my stats pa- HOLY SHIT

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Age: 12**

**Height: 1.6 m (5' 3")**

**Weight: 38.1 kg (84 lbs.)**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 6**

**Exp: (230/600)**

**Power Level: 4,700**

**Hp: (870/870)**

**HpRegen: 7/min**

**Ki: (820/820)**

**KiRegen: 7/min**

**Cha:(550/550)**

**ChaRegen: 5/min**

**Rei:(350/350)**

**ReiRegen: 5/min**

**Mp: (400/400)**

**MpRegen: 5/min**

**Str: 65**

**End: 45**

**Dex: 50**

**Vit: 55**

**Int: 40**

**Wis: 35**

**Status Points: 6 (increases stat by 5)**

**Perk Points: 8**

Well, Fuck. I'm extremely overpowered already, although my Level doesn't show that. I'll need to fix that soon, maybe I'll grind in a monster ID. Now I just need to train even more, most likely with King Kai. That will have to wait until my initial journey with Bulma is over though. Speaking of Bulma, I noticed I am in bed now even though I distinctly remember passing out on the floor. I also feel my weighted clothing missing, and a body pressed against me. This is probably bad.

I used instant transmission and appeared out of bed standing next to Bulma. God, I'm glad that I can use that to teleport around the person. I checked out the room, finding my clothes up against the furthest wall near the door. Looking at Bulma, still sound asleep, I felt that I needed to make it up to her for scaring her with my sudden Update induced sleep. I went into the kitchen and started taking out some plates, silverware, and a couple of pans. Turning on the stove And placing a pan on the burner before opening the fridge and getting a couple of eggs out. It wasn't very long after that and I had made two plated, both with two eggs, some bacon, three sausages, and finally a drink.

It wasn't long after it was done that Bulma walked into the room, surprise written on her face. She seemed more surprised that I was awake than at the food, which was expected since she has seen me cook before.

"Well hello Bulma, I decided I should make breakfast after me… sudden sleep. Do sit down and eat as it will get cold, we can discuss why I passed out afterward." I suggested.

Bulma just nodded and sat down, eating unusually fast. She must have been really hungry, or just likes my cooking, either or. After we had both finished eating I stood up and motioned her to follow me to the living room. Once there I had her sit down while I sat on the floor near the wall. "Alright, so I'm gonna assume that your first question is 'Why did you pass out?' and the answer would be that my Game decided that it needed to knock me out in order to update itself," I explained.

"... Wait really? Your 'Game' knocked you out, for updates. I mean really?" She asked with an annoyed expression on her face. "That sounds really stupid."

"It is, but it's not my decision, also, I am now the strongest person on Earth. Apparently, the update was focused around how stats work and how they translate to power level. Now I am strong enough to literally turn Roshi, the strongest before me, into paste if I wanted too."

Bulma seemed rather shocked by this, "What exactly is your Power Level?"

"Well it was about one hundred twelve before the update, but it was changed dramatically. It is now four thousand seven hundred."

Bulma's jaw dropped in shock at what I had informed her of. "You- your literally a god compared to the rest of us with that kind of power level!" She yelled out.

Well, technically I can become a god, and go further. "Nope, no no no natta, don't say things like that, I am no god. I'm just scratching the surface of how powerful I can get. No, but seriously, don't refer to me as a god, it's weird."

"Alright Hikari, I'll stop, But you are reaaaally powerful now, so what will you do?"

"Well, I'm gonna wait for the Red Ribbon Army to come after us for the dragon balls, then I'll get information out of whoever it is on whether they have the rest or not. If they don't, I'll send back one of the guys to tell their leader that I wish to give them the ones we have if they have the others first. I'm pretty sure they are stupid enough to do just that." I explain

"Your probably right on the stupid part. Oh, look." Bulma pointed to the window. It was already about noon. "We've been talking for a good while, I think I'm going to mess with some plans I've been working on. You can join me if you want."

Perfect, a chance at some mental stat points, and hanging out with Bulma too.

* * *

It was now the next day, I had spent all my time working with Bulma and had gained stats in Int and Wis. They both had increased by ten, gaining five after a good while each time. It seems the gaining of stat points were also now multiples of five. Alright, It's time to check my status and maybe get a perk or two, then training.

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Age: 12**

**Height: 1.6 m (5' 3")**

**Weight: 38.1 kg (84 lbs.)**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 6**

**Exp: (230/600)**

**Power Level: 5,400**

**Hp: (870/870)**

**HpRegen: 7/min**

**Ki: (820/820)**

**KiRegen: 7/min**

**Cha:(550/550)**

**ChaRegen: 7/min**

**Rei:(450/450)**

**ReiRegen: 7/min**

**Mp: (500/500)**

**MpRegen: 7/min**

**Str: 65**

**End: 45**

**Dex: 50**

**Vit: 55**

**Int: 50**

**Wis: 45**

**Status Points: 6 (increases stat by 5)**

**Perk Points: 8**

Alright, that seems good. Next, to the Perk Menu

**[Perk Shop]**

**[Instincts of a Pure Saiyan]**

**You are one of the few Saiyans descended from the ancestral Super Saiyan God. It isn't known publicly to the Saiyans, but it has been a secret kept by the royal family since it was discovered. Only the children of a women descendant can get this perk, men cannot pass it on. This perk increases your instincts and reaction time greatly while reducing your chance of controlling your great ape form. It also causes you to gain [?] if you are able to gain control while having ? over ?.**

**Costs: 6(1) Perk Points**

**Cost lessened due to genes directly related to this perk. Your mother was related to the Super Saiyan God. Yes, this perk can be bought even if you selected a different Saiyan, it would just cost the real amount.**

**[Begone Thot!](2/2)**

**Triple your stats for one move, capable of bitch slapping a Thot away from your general area.**

**Costs: 4 Perk Points**

**[Omae Wa Mou, Shindeiru](½)**

**Quadruple your Str stat for one Strike move, if it doesn't kill your enemy your Str stat will drop to one third for a full minute.**

**Costs: 5 Perk Points**

**[Potential Released](⅕)**

**Some of your potential has been released, causing your stats to increase by a bit. Also causes your aura to change slightly with each purchase to represent your released power. The color change is selectable.**

**Costs: 2 Perk Points**

**[Growth Spurt]**

**Your height just isn't increasing fast enough? This perk increases it by a bit over a period of a week, does not change your maximum height.**

**Costs: 1 Perk Point**

Oh hey, new perks. It seems I'm related to Yamoshi through Gine, Neat. WHAT!? How is that even possible? Did Yamoshi even have kids at all? You know what, whatever, the Game says so. So one point for that, seven left, gonna go ahead and get Potential Unleashed, selecting red as my main color with a black secondary. Edgy I know, but it looks badass and might intimidate my enemies. That leaves me with five and the next level of potential unleashed is three… yep getting the next level on that and that's all.

**You have gained two new perks!**

**[Instincts of a Pure Saiyan]**

**You are one of the few Saiyans descended from the ancestral Super Saiyan God. It isn't known publicly to the Saiyans, but it has been a secret kept by the royal family since it was discovered. Only the children of a women descendant can get this perk, men cannot pass it on. This perk increases your instincts and reaction time greatly while reducing your chance of controlling your great ape form. It also causes you to gain [?] if you are able to gain control while having ? over ?.**

**[Potential Released](2/5)**

**Some of your potential has been released, causing your stats to increase by a little. Also causes your aura to change slightly with each purchase to represent your released power. The color change is changeable from the current selection.**

**Current Selection - Primary: Red Secondary: Black**

Alright, now all my stats have increased by ten. That should be good for now, It's time to train. Gotta get my level up now, for more perk points.

I hope leveling myself is as easy as leveling an ability…

* * *

**Important Author's Note:**

**I made a discord channel to communicate with my editor much easier, but it also has a general chat not connected with me and my editor. If you would like to join it and help as this story continues, I would really appreciate it.**

**Discord link: /yXeM8av  
I am unable to put the beginning but you just have to put "discord" dot "gg" then the link**


	9. Chapter Nine: Dealing with everyone

**Author's Note:  
I know this is a little too fast, but I'm writing this less the 5 hours after posting the last chapter. I just had a nice idea for the story and wanted to continue it before I forgot about it. So let's get to it!**

* * *

It's been a few days since the random update, Bulma has been in contact with her father a lot since she had called him while I was out apparently. I have been using the dungeon to level rather than increase my stats for that time and I am now level twelve. It seems that I now gain one stat point per level, but that makes sense considering one point increases a stat by five. I used three of them to put all my stats at multiples of ten, mostly because I like having all my stats to like that.

Today though, I felt an energy approach. It had a significant power level, close to my own before the update actually. There was a knock at the door. "Bulma, hide in one of the rooms, It's most likely the Red Ribbon Army," I whispered to her, she nodded and hid in the kitchen.

I walked to the door and opened it, seeing General Blue standing out there. I immediately sent mana to my eyes and focused on him to acquire a very useful ability.

**Skill Created through a specific action!**

**[Observe]**

**Lvl: 1 (0/100)**

**Gain information on a target.**

**General Blue**

**Lvl: 15**

**Hp: 800**

**Ki: 500**

**Observe Leveled Up!**

I continued to spam observe on him as he stared me down when he started talking it was already level eighteen. "Hello child, we are here because there is a very dangerous artifact near here. Can you tell us if you have seen an orange ball with red stars in it?"

I just sighed and stepped out, closing the door. I turned back to him, finding five soldiers with him. I raised a hand and charged a small amount of Ki into it. Blue's guard was up immediately, but I already had my targets in sight. Hitting all five of his goons with a weak blast of Ki in their stomachs, knocking them out cold. I then looked back to Blue and spoke, "You mean the Dragon Balls, and I'm sorry to tell you but I am their protector. You are no match for me, so I suggest you tell me where your boss is and leave."

"Like hell, I will, taking out a few soldiers is nothing and there is no way a mere child can defeat me!" Blue yelled as he charged at me.

I just let out another sigh and sidestepped his attack, letting my power rocket up to one-fifty and activating my aura. "**Back Scum"** I let loose a sidekick to his chest, knocking him into a tree across the path. He seemed very frightened now, probably because of how my aura looked. Knew red and black was a good choice. "Are you ready to accept my conditions now, weakling?" I said in a condescending tone.

He talked, telling me all of their plans, where the boss was, how to get there, and informing me that they had none of the balls. What I got from this is that Pilaf had one ball at this point, and the other was on fire mountain, and that made me pissed. I wanted to avoid Pilaf all together. I let Blue leave, the soldiers going too since they had woken up at this point, so he could inform the boss that I was coming. I lowered my power back down to about ten again and went back inside.

"How did it go?" Bulma asked me as I closed the door.

"Well, I know where the others are now, and I'm going to go get them. You, however, are going to wait here while I get them. Then we can both witness the dragon and I can make a wish, or you can if you have one that isn't too selfish in nature." I explained.

"But… I want to go too. Why do I have to wait while you go on an adventure?"

"It's only gonna take an hour at most, twenty minutes at best."

"Wha- but how?"

"I can teleport now Bulma, now wait here," I told her while I lifted my hand to my forehead, finding such a small power was hard, but I already knew what I was looking for. "Be back in a few," I said as I waved.

* * *

I appeared in a dark room, already seeing my target in his bed. The fucking blue midget. I grabbed him and picked him up, he woke up as I did this. Pilaf started to scream but I place a hand over his mouth. "Not a good idea fucker, I don't mind just killing you and finding the dragon ball myself," I whispered to him. "I am the protector of the Dragon Balls, and I cannot allow you to misuse them." I took my hand off his mouth at this point.

"Protector of the dragon balls? And what do you mean misuse them?" the midget asked.

I just sighed and decided to explain, it might make him give up on them anyways. "If too many selfish and dark wished are made on the DragonBalls, they will become very powerful and dangerous monsters. The monsters would be completely invincible and would kill all life on earth. This is why I am their protector, to prevent people from making selfish wishes. I know you were going to use them to wish for world domination, and that would have pushed the DragonBalls over the edge." He paled when he heard that last bit, and I had put him down at this point too.

Pilaf scrambled to back to his bed and took a DragonBall out from under his pillow. Handing it to me, even if reluctantly, made me realize that maybe he wasn't really evil. "Thank you for giving up the ball Pilaf, you wouldn't believe how many times I had to pry one from somebody. If you would like, maybe some point in the future I could allow you a wish, but it cannot be the one you were planning." He seemed to brighten up at that. "I must be going now, I still have two to collect. Can't allow these to be held by other people anymore." with that I stood and focused in on one of the more powerful people on earth, Ox King.

Appearing in the middle of a town, found myself in front of an axe being brought down. I powered up to around two hundred and stopped the axe with a finger. I leaned over to look at Ox King's face, "Ox King, is that you?"

He seemed taken aback at me asking him this, or that might be because of my sudden appearance. "Who's asking?" he said in a gruff voice.

I just smiled "I'm a friend of Roshi's, he told me a lot about you. I came here because I heard you had a dragon ball. I already got one from Roshi, and he told me you had another."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place! Any friend of my master is a friend of mine!" he yelled out. "Although, I'm sorry but my treasure is in my castle. It's been on fire for a long time now."

"Oh that's fine, I can put it out myself." I floated upward a bit and charged a small dose of Kil into my palm, before thrusting forward. "HA!" I shouted as unleashed a powerful blast of Ki, blowing out the fire instead of blowing up the castle-like Roshi did originally. I floated back down to a shocked Ox King. "There we go, all done."

He looked back to me, speaking quickly and handing me a picture. "This is my daughter if it wouldn't trouble you could you go find her and bring her back here? If you would, you can just tell me what you're looking for and I will go get it while your gone."

I thought for a second before agreeing, "I will go bring her back, the Dragon ball will be an orange sphere with red stars inside it. I'll be back in a minute or so." He agreed to go find it and I took off, not bothering to teleport because I was much faster than the Nimbus and it didn't take very long for Goku to find her.

* * *

A few minutes later I notice something getting chased by a T-rex and flew down there, finding ChiChi being chased by it. With that I kicked the T-rex hard enough to send it flying into a mountain wall, knocking it out. Looking back to ChiChi I found her staring at me in awe. Fuck, now she's probably interested in me. "Hello there, ChiChi, your father send me to bring you back home. The fire at the mountain has already been blown out."

"Really? Great! Let's go, I can't wait to see daddy again!" She yelled.

I held out a hand while putting the other to my forehead. "Take my hand, I will teleport us back to your father." She seemed skeptical but took my hand, and suddenly we were standing in front of the Ox King. He had gone back to where we met to wait. One happy reunion later and I was holding the seven-star ball. Leaving before anything else could be said to avoid the marriage proposal by ChiChi.

Now I had all of the balls since I had the four-star from Gohan, Bulma had the Two and Five star, The Six-star ball was in that village Oolong was terrorizing, the One star from Pilaf, and finally the Seven star from Ox King. All seven Dragon Balls. The last thing I had to do was eliminate the Red Ribbon Army, except for Gero. I already knew where their base was, and there was no way Blue had gotten back yet. I'm just glad I can do this easily.

* * *

It took me an hour, but I had to fly across the world to get to the base, and I already knew what I was doing. Flying up directly above the base I charged up to a power level of about three-fifty. Then I began charging a Super Kamehameha, waiting a minute to charge it more. I then let loose, firing it straight down into the base, blowing it to hell.

Then I focused on Bulma's energy and teleported back.

* * *

At exactly the wrong time, I had appeared right next to her as she was getting out of the shower. We had both noticed each other and stared for a few seconds. I then went rigid as I turned around and marched out of the bathroom. I should have expected that, need to stop teleporting everywhere.

It only took about a minute for her to get dressed and come into the living room. "Sorry about that Bulma, I should have realized teleporting to you could end up like that," I told her as I looked down. I actually felt bad for walking… teleporting in on her.

It was a haunting few seconds before I heard her let out a sigh, "Yea, I understand Hikari, you didn't mean too." she said.

Wow, I think this Bulma is much more… relaxed and mature in this world compared to canon. "Thanks Bulma, anyways, I have all the dragon balls now. You want to go out and summon him?"

Bulma's eyes lit up, "Yes, let's do it now!" she yelled out.

I chuckled as we went outside and into the clearing nearby. Taking the DragonBalls out of my inventory and setting them up the way I had seen so many times in the show. "You ready?" I asked Bulma, she nodded and I nodded back. "Eternal Dragon, come forth and grant our wish, Shenron!"

The DragonBalls glowed with power, then a massive beam of glowing light blasted out of them and into the sky. The golden light condensed into green scales and Shenron appeared in the now darkened sky. "**Speak your wish, and it shall be granted" **Shenron spoke with power in his deep voice.

I looked to Bulma, who shook her head indicating that she did not have a wish. I looked up to Shenron and decided. "Shenron, if I were to wish for immortality, I have two can I do so for more than one person at a time? And if so, will those made immortal still continue to grow if they are not past their growth state?"

"**That is within my power, you may select more than one person to be immortal and they will continue to grow until they reach their respective primes."**

"Hikari? What are you trying to do?" Bulma asked me worriedly.

I look over to her and speak, "What would you say to gaining immortality with me?"

She just stared at me, in shock that I would offer that to her. "I thought you said selfish wishes like that would pollute the Dragonballs?"

"It will, but I need to stay around. You and I are the only ones who know about the DragonBalls who _don't_ want to use them for selfish reasons. I want to stay, and make sure the DragonBalls are never misused by the forces of evil. Another selfish thing is… I don't want to be alone in this." I explained

"I.. I want to stay with you as well. I'll do it, I'll become an immortal with you." Her voice was resolute.

I nodded to her and looked up to the dragon. "I wish for myself and Bulma here to be made immortal." Shenron's eye glowed red and a window opened in front of me.

**You have gained the status, [Immortal]!**

**[Immortal]**

**You are now unkillable, however, your health is not infinite through this. In actuality, you can die, but after death, your health and energies are restored to full.**

"**Your wish has been granted, farewell." **With that, the dragon disappeared back into the Dragonballs and the began to float into the air and dispersed across the Earth once again. Probably could have caught them...

I looked back to Bulma to see her checking herself out. "Immortality doesn't affect you physically Bulma, you're not gonna feel any different. Now let's go back inside, I want to eat even though I don't really need to eat anymore."

Bulma looked to me, "alright, I'm fine with that I guess. Let's go inside."

We both went inside and I began to cook. Bulma never wanted to anymore because it only took me five minutes to make a full course meal due to my use of Ki for almost everything…

'I need to teach Bulma to use Ki.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone here is the current look at Hikari's stat sheet.**

**[Status]**

**True Name: Hikari Aki**

**Name: Son Hikari**

**Species: Immortal-Saiyan**

**Age: 12**

**Height: 1.6 m (5' 3")**

**Weight: 38.1 kg (84 lbs.)**

**Title: Gamer**

**Level: 12**

**Exp: (700/1200)**

**Power Level: 8,300**

**Hp: (1080/1080)**

**HpRegen: 10/min**

**Ki: (1010/1010)**

**KiRegen: 10/min**

**Cha:(700/700)**

**ChaRegen: 9/min**

**Rei:(600/600)**

**ReiRegen: 9/min**

**Mp: (600/600)**

**MpRegen: 10/min**

**Str: 80**

**End: 60**

**Dex: 60**

**Vit: 70**

**Int: 60**

**Wis: 60**

**Status Points: 9 (increases stat by 5)**

**Perk Points: 8**

**Gamer Skills**

**[Gamer's Body]**

**Experience your life as a Game. Makes all damage to you be turned to numerical value instead of impairing you. This means if you have enough Hp to survive a stab to the heart, you'll live.**

**[Gamer's Mind]**

**You experience the calmness of playing a game, which keeps you from having a meltdown in stressful situations.**

**[Gamer's Will]**

**A Gamer is only as strong as his will. His will to grind for days on end to reach massive heights in power. His will to train himself to be the best in a particular game of his choice. Now you have that same will, the will to be the strongest. This skill allows you to completely disregard limits in attributes, bypassing the cap set by the level system. Normally you can only have stats equal to your level times 2, meaning at level one you can only have twenty in a stat. This is no longer a problem.**

**[Fiction Adaptation]**

**Adapt fictional concepts from a different world in your own and use them as truths. This can be anything from energy sources, moves, and even adding races.**

**Limited Use: 1 Use per 1 Month, can be saved up.**

**Uses: 83 (time dilation does not count towards actual counter)**

**Strike Skills**

**[Hand to Hand Combat Mastery]**

**Lvl: 50 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**Your level of skill in close combat with no weapons.**

**50% increase to no-handed damage**

**50% increase in combat speed**

**Ki Skills**

**[Ki Blast]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A small ball-shaped blast of Ki**

**Base damage based off Str**

**Can be charged for Triple damage**

**[Ki Sense]**

**Lvl: 12 (420/1200)**

**Feel the life force around you, and pinpoint every being near you.**

**Range: 18 miles**

**[Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A technique created by Master Roshi over a 50 year period. Fires a wave of energy at the opponent.**

**[Super Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An improved version of the Kamehameha that is much faster and stronger, but takes longer to charge.**

**[True Kamehameha]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**One of the most powerful versions of the Kamehameha takes even longer to charge than the Super Kamehameha.**

**[Enhance]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The art of enhancing your body with Ki in order to increase the power and speed of the user for a short time.**

**[Flight]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**The ability to fly using Ki energy.**

**Speed is equal to Running Speed.**

**Chakra Skills**

**[Wall Walking Exercise]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stick to a surface, too much and you blast off it, too little and you slip.**

**[Water Walking]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Focus Chakra through a part of your body to stand on the surface of most liquids, you must match the ripples of the liquid with your Chakra to stay afloat.**

**[Sharingan]**

**Lvl: 3 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**The Copy Eye Wheel, A doujutsu usually distinct to the Uchiha Clan, in its current form it allows the user to predict the moves of others(better than stage 2), see Energy*, Cast very powerful Genjutsu, and copy the moves of others fully. Currently has 3 Tomoe in each eye.**

**[Mangekyo Sharingan]**

**Lvl 1 (4800/8000)**

**Considered the ultimate form of the Sharingan by many, though it does have a better form of itself. Usually gained through very traumatic experiences like that of killing your best friend or family, but this was negated by the Gamer ability. Due to your "special" privileges, you can use all the powers that those with the Mangekyo have used instead of being limited to one or two. In its current form, you will slowly go blind with the use of its powers(not just having it activated), this can be negated once you level it up.**  
Blindness: 12%  
Abilities:

**Susanoo:**

**Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have the Mangekyou Sharingan, and in fact, is the rarest to achieve.**

**Amaterasu:**

**Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods; only the user can put the flames out. Amaterasu burns basically any material — other flames included — until nothing but ash remains.**

**Kamui:**

**Kamui is a powerful Mangekyou Sharingan doujutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space-time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility.**

**Kamui allows the user to transfer targets to and from another dimension, from which they are unable to escape. By absorbing their own body into this distortion, the user can teleport to virtually any location they desire.**

**Kotoamatsukami:**

**The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest caliber, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being most Sharingan-based genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami doesn't require eye contact, making it difficult if not impossible to know if the technique is being used on a victim unless a third party is present to see the Chakra Pathway System of the victim.**

**Kagutsuchi:**

**Kagutsuchi is a technique which applies shape transformation to the black flames of Amaterasu, allowing the user to manipulate them at will.**

**Tsukuyomi:**

**Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Itachi's prowess with the technique has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease within the genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time.**

**Izanagi:**

**An ability usable by owners of Mangekyou Sharingan. It allows the user to project their own reality onto the world, making their desires into reality.**

**Izanami:**

**Used to stop Izanagi users who get carried away with the use of Izanagi to escape their own actions, the Izanami forces the target to relive one moment over and over. It can be stopped if the Izanagi user rejects their projected illusion in favor of the true reality.**

**[Rasengan]**

**Lvl 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A sphere of Chakra swirling in all directions at random with a coat of Chakra over it to keep it stable.**

**[Wind-Style Rasengan]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**An incomplete version of the Rasengan mixed with Wind Nature Chakra.**

**[Rasen-Shuriken]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**The completed version of a Rasengan with Wind nature Chakra added to it.**

**[Fire-Style: Great Fireball Jutsu]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**A massive fireball is blown from the mouth of the user, can also be used in a flamethrower like arc.**

**[Water Nature]**

**You are adept at Water Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Earth Nature]**

**You are adept at Earth Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Fire Nature]**

**You are adept at Fire Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Lighting Nature]**

**You are adept at Lightning Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wind Nature]**

**You are adept at Wind Manipulation of Chakra.**

**[Wood Nature]**

**You are adept at Wood Manipulation, a bloodline limit**

**[Nature Chakra]**

**You know how to manipulate Nature Chakra, and have the ability to become a Sage.**

**[Wood Sage]**

**You can enter Wood Sage Mode, which increases your physical stats by x2**

**Needs 3 seconds of complete stillness to activate.**

**Time Limit: 20 minutes**

**Mana Skills**

**[Telekinesis]**

**Lvl: 10 ****Maxed** **(1000/1000)**

**Focus your mana on an object and connect it with yourself, use that connection to inflict your will to move it.**

**[Spinning Mana Arrow]**

**Lvl: 50 ****Maxed** **(5000/5000)**

**Create an arrow out of mana and spin it at incredible speeds before firing at a target.**

**You can make 25 at a time.**

**[Basic Heal]**

**Lvl: 5 ****Maxed** **(500/500)**

**A basic healing spell that recovers 50 Hp per use.**

**[Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large tracking Fireball at your target, or nine large fireballs spin around you defensively for a small time.**

**[Crawling Firaga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a Firaga that moves slowly through the air and hits multiple times.**

**[Triple Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Firaga at your target.**

**[Fission Firaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Cast a Firaga that causes an explosion upon impact.**

**[Dark Firaga]**

**Lvl: 25 ****Maxed** **(2500/2500)**

**Cast a Firaga infused with darkness.**

**[Thundaga]**

**Lvl 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast a large bolt of lightning from the sky down upon your target causing a large electrical blast where it lands or spread a large amount them out without a clear target.**

**[Thundaga Shot]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Launch a bolt of lightning head-on at your target and caused a small surge of electricity.**

**[Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Cast nine large shards of ice at your target**

**[Triple Blizzaga]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Send three consecutive Blizzaga at your target.**

**[Aeroga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(15000/1500)**

**Cast a shield of air around yourself, or cause a large whirlwind around you or your target.**

**[Stopga]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Stop your target in its place for a large amount of time.**

**[Magnega]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a large ball above you or near your target that draws all nearby enemies into it, causing a good amount of damage as well.**

**[Curaga]**

**Lvl 15: ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Heal yourself, an ally, or yourself and allies very near to you.**

**Heals 500 Hp per use.**

**[Reflega]**

**Lvl: 15 ****Maxed** **(1500/1500)**

**Create a hexagonal barrier around yourself that causes all damage to disperse around you, hitting nearby enemies.**

**[Enhancement]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**Mana enhancement of your body, either entirely or a specific part of your body.**

**Other Skills**

**[Gravity Manipulation]**

**Lvl: 20 ****Maxed** **(2000/2000)**

**A power that allows the user to manipulate gravity, usually granted by a Devil Fruit. Last known user was Fujitora.**

**Scholarly Skills**

**[Math]**

**You are beyond college level in Math.**

**[Science]**

**You are a senior high school level in Science.**

**[History]**

**Your knowledge on the franchise is immense, even going as far as to remember the name given to every attack in the games.**

**[Languages]**

**You speak English fluently. You do not know any other languages.**

**[Perks]**

**[Full Moon Birth]**

**You were born at exactly midnight under the full moon, thus increasing your power and the strength of your transformations.**

**Gain Str and End 10% faster**

**Transformations get a 10% increase to their boost**

**[Reincarnation]**

**You are a reincarnated soul that retained its memories, meaning that you gain the knowledge from your previous life.**

**Int and Wis cannot be below the value you had in your previous life.**

**[Sin of Anger]**

**You have always had anger issues, although it wasn't to make you angry, when you were, it had disastrous effects.**

**When angered, your power skyrockets, but you are uncontrollable.**

**[Gamer's Control]**

**Grants you the ability to turn off [Gamer's Mind] if you so please, be warned however, this is not recommended for the light-hearted.**

**[Instincts of a Pure Saiyan]**

**You are one of the few saiyans descended from the ancestral Super Saiyan God. It isn't known publicly to the Saiyans, but it has been a secret kept by the royal family since it was discovered. Only the children of a women descendant can get this perk, men cannot pass it on. This perk increases your instincts and reaction time greatly while reducing your chance of controlling your great ape form. It also causes you to gain [?] if you are able to gain control while having ? over ?.**

**[Potential Released](2/5)**

**Some of your potential has been released, causing your stats to increase by a little. Also causes your aura to change slightly with each purchase to represent your released power. The color change is changeable from the current selection.**

**Current Selection - Primary: Red Secondary: Black**


	10. Chapter Ten: Getting to Business

**Author's note:**

**So uh, sometime around 2 am on Monday I made a chapter complaining about how I wasn't getting notifications, which I'm still not, and other shit. Just wanted to apologize for 2 am me doing that if you thought it was going to be another chapter of the story.**

**Note: Dr. Briefs(Bulma's father) appears in this chapter, I couldn't find the first name in any official or fan site so I asked someone in my discord for a name, we both agreed on one and it was implemented. If you believe that you have found the "Official" name of the character, please tell me as I would really like to know, however, I like the name we gave him and I will be sticking with that no matter what. Thanks for reading.**

**Now let's put an actual chapter in shall we?**

* * *

It's been a week since I made the wish on the dragon, Bulma and I had started the journey to West City to get to her home. Along the way, I convinced her to start learning to manipulate Ki if only so she would be able to fly at some point and defend herself easily from regular humans. So far she is able to form a small ball of ki and has learned basic enhancement. I, on the other hand, have been going into the ID time dilation to train, gaining a good amount of physical stats. Of course, I also took some books from Bulma too, netting me mental stats as well. I stopped training once I hit one hundred in all of my stats, at that point it was taking much too long to earn more.

Hitting one hundred in all the stats did net me a Perk, but it was only the usual well-balanced one. I didn't pay much attention to it as Bulma and I continued on our journey. We were coming up on West City pretty soon and I was really excited about meeting Dr. Briefs, I was hoping to convince him to begin work on a gravity machine. If I got this machine this early in the timeline, I could become nearly unstoppable until the Frieza Arc. Then all I would need to do is make sure Cell never reaches perfect form when I get back.

I forgot to mention, there was a "Minor Update" around the time we were getting close to the city. It said that the Power Level system had been revamped to accurately calculate it through my stats and, more importantly, my overall level. My power Level was now Eight Thousand Two hundred. I decided to figure that out later sometime and just enjoyed the drive to the city.

* * *

We reached the edge of the city and Bulma identified herself at a gate for entry, the guard just let me through since I was with her. We drove through the city very quickly, heading for the big spherical building off to the side. Parking the bike and capsuling it, Bulma led me into the house. I just ended up looking around as she led me into the main room, where we found her mother. 'Is it racist to say she has squinty eyes?'

"Oh, honey! Bulma's back, and she brought a boy too!" Bulma's mother yelled out as we walked in.

"What is it Panchy darling, I'm working." I heard a distant yell, coming from the back of the house.

"Just get up here, our daughters home!" Panchy yelled back.

Both I and Bulma just stood there, Bulma in embarrassment, and myself in shock. I hadn't heard the voice of these two in ages, but I could tell they sounded much better than from the show. Actually, now that I thought about it, even Bulma sounded much better than she did when I watched the show as a kid. My thoughts came to an end as Bulma began to speak, her father having already entered the room.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I know this is abrupt and I should have called first but-" Bulma started.

"Nonsense, you don't need to make sure you can come home, we are more than happy with your surprise return." Dr. Briefs announced. He walked up and hugged Bulma tightly, "You also brought a boyfriend, I see."

Bulma immediately went red at that assessment, pushing her father off of her and hiding her face.

"Boksa! Your embarrassing her honey."

"Oh, don't worry honey, I already know who this is." He paused and turned to me, outstretching a hand, "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Son Hikari."

I stood there for a moment, wondering how he knew my name before remembering that Bulma had called him the day I passed out due to the updates. She must have told him all she knew about me. I grasped his hand firmly with mine and gave a strong handshake.

"It's good to meet you Dr. Briefs, I've heard a lot about you from Bulma here," I told him. The handshake ended and I stepped back to stand with Bulma again, she was still covering her face from embarrassment.

"Well my boy, why don't you come with me to my shop and have a look around. I know that my daughter has been tutoring you, we can leave my wife and Bulma to have some girl talk." Dr. Briefs stated.

I agreed and we were aggressively 'shooed' away by Panchy as she sat Bulma down in the living room. Dr. Briefs led me to his lab and spoke about his latest projects, mentioning one that I was really interested in.

"-I'm also working on an anti-gravity room, to be used for people to get used to no gravity when in space. This would help tremendously in their maneuverability, which would make the travel around the ship easier." Dr. Briefs said, he went to continue but I stopped him with a very important question of mine.

"What about increasing the gravity?"

"Why would I do that my boy?" He asked

"Dr. Briefs-"

"Please, just call me Boksa."

"... Boksa, I have reached the limit in training I can do at this level, and weighted clothing won't help that much. But gravity? That could put an equal distribution of weight all over my body, to every muscle, it could be just the thing I need."

"Hmmm, that is an interesting proposition Hikari, but I don't know if I can do that. Anti-gravity is already figured out, it just wasn't being studied and implemented. Increasing gravity though, that will be tricky."

"Well… what if I told you I know where a ship is that already has a gravity system in it?"

Boksa's eyes widened considerably, before going back to normal as the cogs in his head turned.

"You're not human, are you." It wasn't a question, he had already figured it out.

"Well, I thought the tail would give it away sooner to someone of your intelligence," I said with a grin.

"Right you are, I just thought someone had finally figured out how to crossbreed, or splice DNA."

"True, those were also possibilities."

"Alright then, would you like to go and get your ship now? Or later?"

"We can go later, Let's continue looking around, this place is really fascinating to me."

For the rest of the time, Boksa and I walked around his lab, showing me all of his inventions and projects he was working on. We bounced ideas off of each other and worked on some of his projects, I ended up helping him complete the Anti-Gravity Room by just picking up the panels myself instead of him using machinery.

Around five hours later we went back to the house and entered the living room. Finding Bulma and Panchy setting up the dinner table.

"Just in time honey, we were just finishing dinner," Panchy told us.

"Hope you like my mother's cooking Hikari," Bulma added.

After that we had a nice dinner and were all sat down in the living room, talking about how Bulma's journey went, then leading up to her meeting me, and finally our journey together. This went on for a while before we decided it was time to get some rest. I would be heading out in the morning, without Bulma's knowledge of it. It's not that I wanted to leave her, but I needed to make sure I wiped out the Red Ribbon army… other than Dr. Gero. I need him to build the androids, even if it meant letting Lapis and Lazuli get turned into androids seventeen and eighteen.

"Where are you going Hikari?" Bulma asked

"What do you mean? I'm sleeping on the couch." I replied

"Uh huh, no, we have slept in the same bed for a while now and I don't think I'll be able to sleep without a weight next to me."

"You, want me, to sleep with you, in your home, while your parents are here." I deadpanned.

Bulma gained a light blush as she looked away, but gave a slight nod. I just sighed and got up.

"Fine, fine, I'll sleep in your bed," I said.

We both went up to her room and got ready for bed, she changed into a gown in her bathroom while I just equipped my 'Casual Set.' Fun Fact: I found a system in the gamer that allowed me to make these 'Sets' to quick equip into, I have a couple of Gi for fighting, my training Gi, and a Casual Set. The casual set actually shifts between clothes as I wear them according to a cleanliness percentage, and they actually get slowly cleaned while in the inventory too so no laundry for me. Back to the sleeping part though.

Bulma came out of the bathroom and laid down before looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You're going to sleep in a T-shirt and Jeans?" Bulma asked.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything else to wear unless you want me to wear only my boxers?"

Bulma immediately shut up with a strong blush.

"J-just get in bed already."

With that, we both laid down and got comfortable. Ready to sleep for the night. What Bulma did not know was I planned to leave this night, while she was sound asleep.

* * *

I had waited a good 2 hours even though I had heard her breathing even out indicating sleep, I wanted to make sure she would not wake up. Using instant transmission to place myself out of the bed without disturbing her, I left the room, sending one last gaze back.

'Sorry Bulma, but taking you with me isn't an option. I hope you won't be too mad with me after this year I'll be gone for…'

With that last thought about her, I removed her from the Party, closed the door, and left. Heading out of the Capsule Corp. grounds, to the city gate just a few blocks away. Once I was out of the city, I floated up and began to try and recall where all of the Red Ribbon bases were.

'Wasn't there one on the ice ca-'

"Android 8!"

I couldn't believe I had forgotten about the tower on the ice cap, or Android 8. Android 8 had always been one of my favorite characters from Dragon Ball. I flew up higher and took out a map I had snatched on my way out of Capsule Corp. and figured out where I needed to go before blasting off to save my future friend.

It only took me a little over half an hour before I could see the ice cap on the horizon, only a few more minutes to be over it and see Muscle Tower in the distance. I floated up to the wall, near where I thought level 4 was, and busted through the wall, finding the forest inside. This was Murasaki's level, which also had Android 8 in his cage. Finding Murasaki sleeping, I quietly floated past him and found the cage with Android 8 inside. He was sitting as he was when Goku first found him, with his knees up in front of him, the silhouette of him only lighted by the glow of his eyes.

"Android 8?"

Android 8 stood up, busting through his cage as he walked towards me. I didn't react as I knew what had to happen for android 8 to break his programming. He walked to me and grabbed me by the throat, bringing me up above his head, and began to choke me out. It wouldn't really work on me as my power was too great, but I pretended to be affected by it and "struggle" against his grip.

'Come on, I know you, you didn't hurt Goku, because you didn't want to hurt anybody… break your programming Android 8!'


End file.
